Ending the Curse
by bholley
Summary: A canon-divergent story beginning in Elsa's ice palace. Instead of losing control, Elsa does the only thing she can think of to protect Anna from her powers. The aftermath is beyond anything the sisters could have imagined. Rated T for (temporary) major character death. Contains lots of fluff. Platonic/non-romantic Elsanna, can be read as romantic if desired. TW: Suicide, blood.
1. Chapter 1: No Other Way

**Trigger Warnings: Suicide, blood, violence**

 **AN:** **This story is complete.** **It begins in the middle of "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" and contains a temporary major character death. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"There's so much fear!" Elsa gasped, her eyes shifting about like a cornered animal, finally settling on the ice wall beside her. She could see in the surface's reflection that Anna, as optimistic as always, kept inching nearer. _Doesn't she understand the danger she is in?!_ Elsa thought in a panic and turned around.

"You're not safe here…" she addressed Anna and saw the flurries and winds picking up around her. If she completely lost control now, Anna would be killed! That terrified realization only introduced more snow into the tempest. Before Anna could move any closer through the gale, Elsa steeled herself and carefully created a thick wall of transparent ice between herself and her sister. She shot some ice at a corner of it and it did not go through, much to her relief. Anna was safe for the moment.

The girl in question was pressed up against the ice, her breath fogging the clear surface as she insisted that she could help Elsa thaw everything somehow. Elsa thought such a thing was impossible; she did not know how to thaw this ice. No one did. She knew it was all her fault that this had happened. It was her fault that Anna had to be standing there in the cold. She glanced up at the white streak in Anna's hair as the girl knocked, just as she had done her entire lonely childhood. _I did this to her. I hurt her. I'm still hurting her. I'm a monster._ Elsa turned away sharply and cast her gaze over the valley below the mountain castle. Everything was iced over. Her innocent kingdom was eternally cursed because of her. _Unless…_ The darkest of thoughts sprang unbidden to her mind. The swirling winds stopped suddenly as if frozen in time. Anna took that as a good sign.

"There you go! Now how about you let me in and we'll figure this out together?"

Elsa did not seem to hear her. The older girl was facing away from her sister, her body a silhouette from the light of the magic in her grasp.

"Elsa, what are you doing?"

Elsa hid her hands from Anna. A few tears leaked from her eyes, crystallizing as snowflakes on the knife of ice now lying on her open palms. The queen touched her finger to the tip and winced as it instantly cut deep. Anna couldn't see the knife, but she saw crimson dots stain the ice beside her sister.

"Elsa!"

"Anna, I need you to look away." Her voice was all at once soft and terse.

"What? No! What are you doing?"

"The only way to end this curse is to destroy the cause of it. Then everything should go back to normal. The kingdom will be safe. _You_ will be safe. Anna…" the words caught in Elsa's throat as a muffled sob. She wouldn't turn to meet her sister's eyes.

"No…" Anna's response was a horrified whisper at first as understanding dawned, before she repeated herself in increasing volume and terror, slamming her fists against the ice.

"Please don't watch," Elsa said, finally turning to reveal the sharp weapon in her hand.

"No! Elsa, don't! We'll find another way! There HAS to be another way! Please! I just got you back!" she wailed.

"There IS no other way!" Elsa exclaimed in startling harshness, sending ice spikes erupting from the floor around her. She cringed at her own dangerous reaction and backed up some more with her eyes still downcast. _This has to happen NOW, before I hurt her. Again._

"Anna… I wish it didn't have to be like this. I have so many regrets. Maybe this will make up for all I have done to you. You will finally be safe from me. I am so sorry, Anna, for everything. I love you."

Not daring to make eye contact with her distraught sister, Elsa built a screen of opaque ice between the sobbing figure and herself. The dull thumps of Anna's fists came through muffled, as did her screams. They tore through Elsa's heart even as she prepared to pierce it with the wickedly sharp dagger. She knelt, taking the weapon in both hands, and rested the needlelike tip directly over her heart.

"I love you, Anna," she shouted again to the inconsolable form on the other side of the wall, and then prepared herself for what she had decided that she must do.

* * *

With all the strength and determination she could find, Elsa slammed the dagger into her chest. The pain was indescribable and she gasped in agony before collapsing to her side on the ice. The dagger melted almost instantaneously, but the damage was done. Blood pooled underneath Elsa's stricken body, its warmth beginning to melt the ice beneath her.

Anna threw herself against the ice wall again and again, out of breath from screaming and blinded by tears. Finally she stumbled through the barrier as it and the entire ice palace began to disintegrate. She caught a glimpse of Elsa's body bathed in red as the structure dissolved around them both. It steamed away from beneath her feet and Anna fell down, down to the natural snow bank that rested just below the peak of the mountain.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna was still shouting as she struggled to regain her footing. Swiping at the evaporating ice fog obscuring her vision, she stumbled forward and quickly found her sister.

"Elsa…" no longer wearing her magnificent ice dress, she looked smaller than before. Back in her coronation garb, Elsa lay slightly curled on her side. The dagger was gone, leaving a gaping hole in her chest. The snow was stained with blood and it was still pooling under Elsa's body as Anna staggered forward.

"No…"

Anna collapsed to her knees before the crumpled figure. She reached a hesitant hand to her sister's shoulder. Anna let loose a strangled sob, her chest tight and face screwed up in pain as she laid a hand on this familiar stranger. She hadn't even touched Elsa in thirteen years.

Anna brought a shaking hand to cup Elsa's still face. There was no pulse thrumming on her neck, no air moving the chest of her beloved sister. Anna finally caught her breath and let loose a fractured wail as she bent down and lifted Elsa's body into an embrace. She held tightly to the slim frame and trembled. _Elsa… why? Why did you do this? It didn't have to be this way!_

Hot tears pouring from her eyes, Anna shifted the limp form in her grasp. Elsa now lay cradled in Anna's arms, lying across her lap as she sat in the red-tinged snow. The young queen's face was so still, so relaxed - a far cry from the fear and pain it held just minutes ago. But she was so pale and cold now. Utterly devoid of life.

Anna nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck, seeking the once-familiar scent that had seemed for years little more than a pleasant dream. Anna rocked back and forth, sobbing and clinging to her dead sister, completely lost to the world in her grief.

"Elsa," Anna whispered brokenly through her tears. "No… Elsa… I just wanted you b-back," she leaned over the still face. "I love you. I love you so much," she choked out as she bent down and gently kissed Elsa's forehead.

* * *

Anna's eyes were shut tight, tears coursing down her face and mingling with the blood spattered on them both. Anna didn't see Elsa's forehead glow brightly for a moment under her lips. She didn't see the light that sprang through Elsa's body from every skin-to-skin point of contact between the two sisters. She didn't notice her own white streak of hair blaze into color. And for a moment, she didn't notice Elsa's chest begin to heave with life again. It wasn't until a wavering breath wheezed past her ear that Anna noticed something was different.

Hardly daring to hope, Anna pulled away from Elsa slightly and opened her eyes. The older girl's body seemed unchanged at first. Then Anna noticed that Elsa's wound was no longer bleeding. The rivulets that had been staining their clothes had stopped. Anna placed a shaking hand on Elsa's chest and felt a steady heartbeat and ragged breaths fighting beneath her palm. Anna let a shaky smile of wonder creep onto her face and she reached again to touch Elsa's cheek.

As soon as Anna's fingertips made contact, Elsa twitched. She took a deep shuddering breath and whimpered.

"Elsa! Oh Elsa!" Anna exclaimed through relieved sobs, holding her sister tightly.

"A-Anna?" the voice sounded choked and weak. Anna moved carefully to more adequately support Elsa's head. She was a limp weight in Anna's arms, but Elsa was alive.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," Anna soothed, though her voice was shaking terribly and her tears had hardly slackened. She smoothed some bloody, matted hair out of Elsa's face and Elsa's eyelids flickered. Elsa caught a glimpse of her sister's tearstained face before her strength gave out and her eyes fell shut again.

"It's going to be okay," Anna reassured Elsa as much as herself. "I'm right here. I've got you." Anna held her helpless sister protectively close as she looked around them for the first time. For once, silence reigned over the princess as she gazed out from the mountain peak.

* * *

Without the ice bridge, the two of them were now more or less stranded on the sharp snowy crag at the top of the mountain. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were nowhere to be seen. _Olaf!_ She thought with horror. _He must have…_ she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. She bent her head miserably, feeling the loss. Her heart ached for him but not as bad as it did for the greater loss she almost suffered. Anna wrested herself free from her thoughts and forced herself to focus on the barely conscious figure in her arms.

"I've got you," she whispered again, searching around for any sign of help. Gradually she was able to hear a rambling voice floating through the whipping mountain wind.

"And then parts of me started drifting away and I couldn't catch them and Sven took my nose, which was very rude. Other Sven, you should have stopped Sven from doing that. But it's okay! Most of me is still here and when we find Elsa I'm sure she can fix me up. Sven, give that back!"

Anna almost started crying in relief again at the sound of Olaf's voice. She peered down across the chasm and saw Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff climb into view over the altered landscape.

"Anna!" The man shouted, catching sight of her.

"Hey! Kristoff!" she responded in relief, but she stopped when the figure in her arms whimpered a bit. Anna drew her sister closer and called out,

"Help us! Please!"

"Who's Kristoff," she heard the snowman question from below as she gathered Elsa's body into her arms and stood shakily in the bloodied snow. Elsa moaned at the movement, and Anna murmured a soft apology as she carefully approached the edge. Kristoff gaped at the two figures that finally came fully into view.

"What happened?" he shouted up at Anna as she sat down again.

"I'll explain later," she called back. "Please get us down from here!" Kristoff gazed up at them, completely at a loss. He had a length of rope, a reindeer, a talking snowman, and an ice axe at his disposal, and not much else.

"Okay…"

He turned to the rock face Anna had tried to scale not an hour ago. It looked doable, but he was at a loss as to how he would get the women back down. He began walking along the base of the ridge to see if there was an easier way up.

* * *

Anna, still seated on top of the mountain, melted some snow in her hand and used it to wash off the blood spattered on Elsa's face. Elsa jerked at the sensation and opened her eyes. Blue met blue and Anna smiled lovingly despite the emotional torment she had just experienced. It had been _so long_ since she'd really looked into Elsa's eyes. There was so much fear staring back at her. Elsa twitched weakly as if desperately trying to get away.

"N-no," the hoarse whisper tore from the injured queen's throat. "I-I'll hurt y-you." Anna almost scoffed in response.

"You couldn't possibly hurt me like this. You can't even move. Elsa, it's okay. Shh…" Elsa's struggles seemed to weaken her quickly and she was still once more. Anna gently caressed her sister's hair and Elsa's face relaxed, an expression of shy bliss overcoming the terror on her pale face. Anna grinned at this and continued her ministrations.

It wasn't long before Elsa completely dropped off to sleep. Anna felt her sister slowly go limp in her arms and her breathing deepened. Anna took a moment to examine Elsa. She was curious, after all, about the injury that had so miraculously been healed.

The self-inflicted mortal wound had torn Elsa's dress. Anna moved the fabric enough to see what remained of the injury. Amidst the sticky drying blood there was a thick red scar between Elsa's ribs under her left breast. It was clear that the dagger had pierced her heart, yet here she was – alive. Anna stared in wonder. She ran a finger over the scar but jerked her hand away when Elsa winced and woke up again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Anna apologized profusely and returned her attention to Elsa's face, which was contorted in pain. The older girl groaned and writhed weakly in Anna's grasp. Her uneven gasps for air sent pangs of worry through the younger girl, who held her sister close as the pain receded. Anna cradled Elsa's head in the crook of her elbow and resumed stroking the queen's hair. Soon Elsa's breathing evened out and she relaxed in Anna's arms again.

"Why did you do it, Elsa?" Anna whispered in something near dismay as she ran her fingertips over Elsa's scalp.

"To save… you," she whispered back with some difficulty. Anna was startled by her voice; she thought Elsa had dozed off.

"What?" Confusion reigned over the princess. Elsa cracked open one eye as her awareness slowly returned.

"My powers… were going to hurt… you…" Elsa gasped out. "Couldn't… let that happen. Not… _again_. All my fault… froze Arendelle… it was the… _only_ way _..._ and you're _… still n-not safe… Anna… no!_ " She tried to squirm away in her panic as realization took hold of her once more.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm fine," Anna tried to soothe Elsa. The injured woman was becoming increasingly weak and upset. "Don't talk right now. Just rest. You won't hurt me, I promise. Be still, Elsa, please? We'll be all right. My friend Kristoff is coming to get us down."

"W-who?"

"Kristoff. I met him on my way up here. He agreed to help me find you in exchange for some supplies. We… um… we owe him a new sled." Thankfully Elsa didn't question further, and instead surrendered to Anna's gentle touch and her own exhaustion and was still once more.

Anna sat, holding Elsa, and waited for Kristoff. She passed the time by gazing upon her sister's graceful features. It had been so long since she'd seen the girl – now a woman – and she wanted to memorize her face again. Did Elsa have those light freckles across her nose when they were young? Certainly her eyebrows hadn't always arched like that. Her hair was beautiful – windswept and wild, yet tastefully contained in that gorgeous braid. It was a bit stained with blood. Anna winced a little at the sight and curled protectively around the unconscious figure in her lap. Elsa murmured in her sleep and Anna held her closer. The frigid wind sang and snow danced around them, but Anna could see across the valley that, because of Elsa's terrible sacrifice, the green of summer had reclaimed Arendelle.

"I'm sure there was another way," Anna whispered to the limp form of her sister. "You shouldn't have done that." This time, the queen was truly asleep and did not respond.

* * *

Anna's attention was eventually drawn away from her sister by a sound carried on the howling wind. It was the crunching of boots on snow, and when she looked up she saw Kristoff making his way carefully down the incline toward them.

"Anna!" He called, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the blood-spattered women. "What happened?"

"I… she…" Anna stuttered, gesturing helplessly at her sister. "She… saved Arendelle. By k-killing herself." Kristoff looked horrified and then alarmed as Elsa shifted and moaned.

"She's… alive?"

"Yes," Anna responded, calming Elsa with a gentle hand on her face.

"How?" Anna paused for a moment to contemplate an answer.

"I… don't know, actually," she replied. "But she is. Right now I don't care how. But we can't stay up here. She's still… we need help."

"I found a way down. Can… um… can she walk?" Anna stared at him incredulously for a moment. "Stupid question. Sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Just lead us. I'll carry her."

"Are you sure? I could-"

"No! She's _my_ sister. _I'm_ going to carry her." Anna clutched Elsa's head close to her chest and glared at Kristoff who held his hands out in surrender.

"All right, whatever you say. It's this way," Kristoff gestured as Anna got to her feet and lifted Elsa up beside her. Elsa's head flopped weakly for a moment and she shuddered, but then she seemed to wake up a little more.

"Anna?" Her voice was low and rough, and more than a little confused.

"Hey," Anna replied, holding her sister upright. "It's all right, we're going to get off of the mountain. Do you think you could hold onto me? You won't hurt me, I promise." Elsa nodded dazedly, still barely conscious. Anna turned around and hoisted Elsa onto her back. Elsa slumped forward against Anna, and the younger girl pulled her sister's arms over her shoulders. Anna then got a firm grip on Elsa's legs and followed Kristoff up the slope.

* * *

As Anna and Kristoff finally set foot on flat ground, the last part of the treacherous climb behind them, they were accosted by a very relieved Sven and Olaf.

"Hey, hey boy. It's all right," Kristoff said, rubbing Sven's head as the reindeer nosed at him.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked softly, looking up at the sisters. He was missing several chunks of snow from his portly body.

"She'll be okay, Olaf," Anna reassured him as well as herself as she knelt and let her sister slide off of her back and into the snow. She was surprised to find Elsa's eyes open and looking around more lucidly.

"I can walk," Elsa murmured softly.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, surprised.

"If you… if you help me, I can," the older girl clarified almost timidly.

"Then down the mountain we go," Anna said and helped Elsa to her feet. She groaned in pain and swayed a little, so Anna wrapped her arms around her sister to steady her. The older girl flinched at the contact and tried to get away, but Anna wouldn't let her go. Once Elsa stopped struggling and was firmly on her own feet, Anna wrapped an arm around her sister's torso and guided one of Elsa's reluctant arms around her shoulder. Sven came close to help but Elsa shrank away in fear. Anna gave him a pointed glare. _Nobody touches my sister. Not even reindeer_. More perceptive than his human companion, the reindeer merely shrugged and kept his distance.

They walked very slowly due to Elsa's condition. She collapsed frequently at first and had to be carried on occasion. She still shied away from Anna's touch, but the princess was nothing if not persistent. Elsa gradually regained some strength as they traveled. She was walking steadily with Anna's help by the time they reached the ravine where Kristoff lost his sled. The man glanced side to side and saw no easy way across. He was at a loss, but then he heard a surprised squeak followed by an odd sound behind him. A crackling filled the air, shimmering like the sound of a thousand tiny shards of ice knocking together. When he whirled around, he was shocked to find that Anna had been shoved to the ground and Elsa was kneeling in the snow. Magic streamed from her outstretched hands as a narrow bridge of ice materialized across the gap. It was not ornate by any means, but it appeared solid enough for them to use.

By the time Anna got up from where Elsa pushed her, the young sorceress was done constructing the bridge. Her magic fizzled out and she slumped to the ground, head spinning.

"Elsa!" The alarm in Anna's voice seemed to rouse the queen, but not more so than the hands that firmly gripped her shoulders and pulled her from the snow. Elsa jerked violently at the contact, but Anna knelt beside her and worriedly wrapped her arms around her sister.

"No! No, don't touch… not safe..." Elsa insisted weakly. Anna, predictably, paid no attention.

"It's okay, it's okay. You won't hurt me, Elsa! But that hurt you, didn't it. Please don't do that again," Anna admonished and carefully hoisted her half-conscious sibling onto her back. Olaf had already wandered onto the bridge and was jumping on it. It seemed sound, so Kristoff and Sven warily climbed up. It was a bit slippery, so Sven held still while Kristoff carefully pushed him across. Anna traversed the bridge slowly with Elsa slumped against her shoulders. Once they were safely across, Anna continued to carry Elsa until the injured woman had enough strength to walk with support again. Elsa was getting more comfortable with being close to Anna, but she still moved carefully as if afraid the girl might be hurt by even her now-weakened powers.

* * *

 **AN: Elsa's desperate solution to the freeze and to putting Anna in danger is one I think she would have come to easily. Good thing love can overcome even death. And unlike in the movie, Elsa is not suddenly unafraid and okay with being close to Anna. She still fears hurting her sister and it will take time for Elsa to heal in body and mind. If only they can get off of the mountain...**


	2. Chapter 2: An Attack and a Plan

By late afternoon they were through the trees and were almost to the edge of the natural snow line. Elsa didn't talk much, and Anna was unnaturally quiet as she focused on her sister. Olaf prattled on and the others were content to listen and occasionally smile at his yearning for summer.

"Have you told him?" Elsa murmured, surprising Anna. She looked over in shock and found a tiny smile on her sister's face. Anna laughed.

"No… I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happens to snow in summer." Elsa let out a breath that might have been a laugh if she hadn't been so exhausted. It made Anna smile. Her face fell momentarily at the sound of approaching footsteps. They stood still to listen. Kristoff and Sven had stopped as well, backing up to be closer to the sisters.

To their surprise, a dozen well-armed men came striding over the hill before them.

"Oh thank goodness," Anna gushed. "He sent people to help us! See, I told you Hans is a good man!" None of her companions seemed relieved. She turned to look at the approaching group and was surprised to find their weapons drawn. One man stepped forward, glowering piercingly at the two women.

"Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, I presume?" His voice was almost oily, and his tone made the hairs on the back of Kristoff's neck stand up.

"Who else would we be? Thank you for coming for us!" Anna clearly wasn't getting the same vibe as the ice harvester.

"Oh, I wouldn't thank us," he said with a wicked grin. "And I wouldn't call Hans a good man, either."

"What do you mean?" Anna was confused. Her elation died out as she began to notice how scared her companions looked. Elsa was tense at her side, holding on tighter than before despite her continuing fear of hurting her sister.

"Crafty and ambitious, sure. But definitely not good," the man concluded. "Hans did send us. He sent us to kill you both." Anna gasped.

"Hans… he what?" she whispered in horror.

"He wishes to be king, but how could he be king with two _irritating_ _women_ in the way? No, that just wouldn't do." The man took a menacing step forward.

"His orders are to kill the queen and the princess and to make it look like an accident. He already has control of Arendelle; you _gave_ it to him yourself! All that remains is to rid this world of those who would take it from him, especially the fool of a girl who believed in his fake affections." Tears overflowed Anna's eyes. She was too shocked to respond.

"And what say you, _Queen_ Elsa?" he sneered. "Shall we call it a tragic murder-suicide? The ice witch killed her own sister, and then offed herself in remorse?" Elsa did her best to remain standing, and Anna was still clinging to her arm. They weren't sure who was supporting whom anymore. Elsa was trembling badly. His words hit close to home for her, mere hours after her own attempt on her life and outlining her ever-present fear of harming Anna.

"Shall we start with the girl, for authenticity's sake?" he grinned evilly, eyeing the princess.

"You will not touch her," Elsa scowled, her voice suddenly strong. Her trembling had stopped. Anna's cape rustled from a slight cold wind that swept from Elsa's body, but she didn't step away.

"You'll not touch either of them," Kristoff spoke up as he strode in front of the women, brandishing his ice pick. Sven braced beside him, his neck rigid and his head held low, antlers aimed at the men. Even Olaf looked grim, wielding a short thorny branch. The man regarded them impassively.

"Then there will have to be another casualty along with the royal deaths - a peasant who died trying to protect the princess from the evil queen. How quaint." He motioned for the others to fan out beside him. Sven, Olaf and Kristoff did their best to surround the sisters, but it didn't seem to be enough. There were at least a dozen men in the company of mercenaries and they had their weapons drawn. At a nod from their leader, they attacked.

Sven bellowed and buffeted them with his antlers, aiming kicks left and right. Kristoff defended himself with his pick, though it wasn't an ideal weapon against steel swords. Olaf gave a war cry and tore after a crossbowman. A missile screamed toward him but he was unrelenting in his attack. He whacked the crossbowman across the shins with his spiky branch. The shout of pain caught the attention of the other shooters. Soon Olaf was a snowy pincushion with crossbow bolts shot into his body from all sides. Unfazed, he gathered more attention as he continued to belabor the man with his unconventional weapon.

Kristoff narrowly dodged a swipe from a mercenary sword. He brought the ice pick down hard on the man's helmet and shoved him to the side. Barely wrenching it free in time to block another attack, Kristoff struggled just to defend himself, never mind the royal sisters. Two men were fast approaching Elsa and Anna. A crossbowman behind the attackers leveled his bow and took a shot at the princess. Without thinking, Elsa raised her hands and a sheet of ice caught the bolt inches from Anna's face. Startled off balance, Anna fell to the ground. The second thug kicked the ice aside, looming over the girl. He raised his sword high over Anna's terrified frame and she screamed.

A rattling sound echoed around the clearing as ice enveloped the man within seconds. A booming crack tore through the air and the man, once frozen in place, shattered like glass. Blue pieces frozen straight through tumbled to the ground. Anna gasped as they rained down around her. Not even the man's sword was exempt from the transformation. Anna snapped her head up to find Elsa standing above her. Her hands were up and her shoulders were tense as she gaped in wide-eyed horror at what she had done and at the still-advancing mercenaries.

Though they seemed alarmed by the fate of their comrade, the mercenaries did not cease their attack. Three charged at once, weapons drawn. Elsa seemed afraid to retaliate, but they were showing no mercy. _I can't let them hurt Anna._ Ice spikes leapt from the ground at the last second and skewered them in place. Elsa saw another crossbowman aiming at them and she shot ice at his hands. He quickly froze over. A bolt whizzed by her head and ice quickly overcame the shooter before he could reload.

While Elsa was occupied with another attacker, Anna noticed one man approaching them from behind.

"Elsa, watch out!" she cried, as she threw a stone at the man as hard as she could. It bounced harmlessly off of his helmet. She began to scream in terror as he loomed over her with a raised axe, but then a blast of ice struck him so hard he flew backwards a few yards and lay still, the ice rapidly spreading over his body. Shortly thereafter, a few muffled cracks of splitting ice were all that echoed in the suddenly quiet area.

Kristoff wiped sweat from his brow. He dropped the sword he had taken from one of his foes at the sight of Olaf coming out from behind a tree. He more closely resembled a porcupine than a snowman with all the projectiles that were embedded in his midsection. Sven ambled from the woods as well. Kristoff rushed to his friend, checking him for injuries. His antlers were a little worse for wear, but the reindeer seemed okay. Finally, Kristoff turned to the epicenter of this disaster.

Elsa was on her knees, staring in horror at the carnage around her. Dead bodies in various stages of freezing were strewn all about. Some men were slumped over the ice spikes that had impaled them. Some were lying stiff and blue on the ground in grotesque contortions. Others were nothing more than piles of shattered ice. Anna scrambled to her feet behind her sister.

"Elsa…" she murmured, taking in the scene around them with a mixture of emotions. She was shocked by the sight, but also immensely grateful that Elsa had saved them both. She was proud of her sister and impressed by her strength, but she was also worried. Had Elsa been hurt? She had not moved. Anna shifted to see her sister more clearly and she was confused to find Elsa clutching something in her hands.

"Elsa?" her voice went unheard even as she moved to kneel in front of her sister. Suddenly the object in Elsa's hands manifested itself as a spike of ice. Still staring unseeingly at the ground before her, Elsa turned the sharp end toward her own chest.

* * *

"NO!" Anna shouted, a flailing hand knocking the icicle from Elsa's grasp. Her frame forced Elsa to the ground and they fell backwards onto crunching snow. Anna landed on top of Elsa and refused to move. Instead, she immobilized her sister as best as she could by covering Elsa's body with her own. Elsa fought weakly but soon went limp, giving up and breathing hard as she trembled. Anna lay sprawled on top of her sister, her hands pinning Elsa's on either side of her head, their faces inches apart. Anna shifted slightly and let her head sink beside Elsa's, her mouth hovering over the older girl's right ear.

"No. Elsa," Anna found her voice thick with tears, "don't. You can't do this to me! I won't let you." She interlocked their fingers much to Elsa's discomfort and let her knees fall to either side of her sister's body so she wasn't bearing down on her with so much weight. Elsa didn't say anything, but Anna could feel Elsa's heart beating fast under her chest. Elsa struggled once more and cried out in despair and pain before sinking back into the snow with a wince. Anna didn't loosen her grip on Elsa's cold hands. She nudged Elsa's cheek with her nose and spoke again.

"Please stop fighting and listen to me! I know you're in a bad place right now. I know that what just happened was awful. I know you didn't want to do it, but you had to. You _had_ to. And it's okay. But this, _this_ can't keep being your solution, Elsa. I don't want you to d-die!" Anna lifted her head to look her sister in the eyes and tried to pull herself together.

"I am not afraid of you; I know you won't hurt me. Not with your powers. But if you hurt yourself it hurts _me too_ , Elsa. Worse than _anything_." Anna's tears dripped onto Elsa's face and their eyes stayed locked.

"I _need_ you! I can't lose you again. Please don't leave me… not again," Anna said, tears finally overcoming her at the traumatizing thought that she could be holding Elsa's dead body _again_ right now.

"I love you," she sobbed. "I really, _really_ do." Anna released her sister's hands and clung to the fabric of Elsa's dress, pressing her ear to her sister's chest to hear the racing heartbeat. She pushed her head snugly under Elsa's chin, held her tight, and let her emotions go.

As much as Elsa was unused to letting herself feel, it was hard not to with her sister so desperately close. She could feel Anna take shallow gasping breaths as she sobbed. _She… really meant that,_ the young queen realized. _All of it._ Finally starting to believe it brought tears to her eyes. When her hands were released Elsa slowly and carefully moved her arms to hold onto the shaking form lying on top of her and began to cry too. For the first time in over a decade, she was not afraid of hurting Anna.

* * *

Once she calmed down, Anna realized how cold it was lying in the snow. Her emotional trembling had dissolved into mere shivering. So she got up and pulled Elsa to her feet beside her. The older girl winced and bent double in pain for a moment, but she gradually stood upright. Anna kept an arm firmly around her sister both to hold her up as well as to keep her near. Anna wasn't sure she could handle any separation at this point. She smiled a little when Elsa's arm hesitantly wound around her back and held her close to her side, though her concern remained at how Elsa's legs trembled as they stood together.

They turned their attention to Kristoff who was kneeling in the snow, pulling crossbow bolts out of Olaf's middle while Sven amicably nipped at the snowman's carrot nose. Anna sighed in relief and carefully led Elsa toward them. Elsa, to her credit, did her best to ignore the new ice sculptures as they made their way unsteadily toward the unusual trio.

"Well that was… awful," Kristoff broke the silence, rising to his feet. Elsa just nodded as Anna turned an eye to her in concern.

"Did any of them escape?" Elsa asked, her voice low and weary. She leaned heavily on Anna.

"I don't think so," Kristoff said. "They didn't seem interested in retreat, even after…" he trailed off at Anna's warning glance. "I didn't see anyone leave. Did you, Sven?" The reindeer shook his head.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Olaf's cheery voice came from behind them and they turned around. He was standing by one of the impaled corpses, holding a bloodied piece of paper. Elsa turned away from the grisly scene with a choked sound of pain. Anna held Elsa close, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words as she peeked over her sister's hunched shoulder. Kristoff approached the snowman and took the paper, reading it with a small frown.

"This is their orders to find and kill you both," he informed them grimly. "Signed by 'King Hans.'"

Anna's grip around Elsa tightened in rage.

"That… that _monster!_ " she squeaked. But her anger was forgotten when Elsa tensed up and tried to pull away from her, despite how her knees began to buckle.

"What? Elsa, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"He's not the only monster in your life, Anna," she murmured, still weakly trying to move out of Anna's determined grasp even though the girl was all that was holding her up.

"Stop that!" Anna cried, frustration momentarily overcoming her gentleness. She caught herself before she started yelling in earnest. She wrapped Elsa firmly in her arms and looked her in the eyes. With all the conviction she could muster, she spoke.

"You are _not_ a monster. You're my sister, and I love you."

"But I -" Elsa began as tears leaked from her eyes, but Anna just as quickly cut her off.

"But nothing. I forgive you for everything that happened. For shutting me out, for pushing me away, for not being there when I needed you. Everything! I understand now! And I forgive you." Rising on her tiptoes, Anna pressed her forehead to Elsa's. "I need you to believe that."

"I… I'll try," Elsa whispered after a tense silence. Anna stared into her eyes for a moment more, hoping to nonverbally convince Elsa of her sincerity. Then she pulled the taller woman into a softer embrace.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you," Anna said to the trembling figure. "Please understand. I love you, Elsa. I really, truly love you," Anna murmured into the velvet of her sister's dress. She heard Elsa's breath hitch as tears assaulted her traumatized sibling once again. So Anna just held her sister warm and close, hoping and praying for Elsa's pain to ease. She could feel Elsa putting more and more of her weight onto her again. Elsa's breathing was slowing and she seemed close to being asleep. Once again Kristoff broke the silence.

"It's getting late," he remarked quietly. "There is a trading post nearby where we can stay the night and decide what to do in the morning."

"Okay," Anna replied for the two of them, as Elsa had legitimately dropped off to sleep, her body limp in Anna's arms. "Will Sven carry us?" she asked reluctantly, too tired to carry Elsa any further and finally willing to accept help. The reindeer himself responded with a nod. He knelt beside the two sisters and Anna let Kristoff help her settle Elsa's limp form onto Sven's back. Anna got up and sat behind her sister, holding her securely to her chest as the reindeer stood. The small group moved slowly to keep from jarring the injured queen. Kristoff led the way on foot, and Olaf brought up the rear, fascinated by the thinning snow and the mountain flowers as they descended from the high altitude. He had to stay above the snowline to keep from melting, but Anna promised that they would return for him soon.

* * *

The sun was setting as they reached the trading post. Anna recognized it as the place where she and Kristoff first met. They were too tired to investigate the sauna, and instead went straight to the barn. Anna carefully transferred Elsa to a deep, soft pile of hay and knelt beside her. She wordlessly handed a small pouch of coins to Kristoff, who headed to the shop. Anna did her best to make a comfortable nest of hay around Elsa big enough for the both of them. She checked Elsa's wound, which had faded from vivid red to a milder pink but appeared otherwise unchanged. Anna knew better than to touch it now.

Kristoff returned with a warm blanket, two flasks of water, a loaf of bread, and some carrots. He handed over the blanket, broke a piece of bread from the loaf for himself and gave the rest of it to Anna along with one of the flasks. He and Sven settled down nearby and began to share the carrots.

"Elsa," Anna called, gently shaking her sister. She was concerned – Elsa had been unconscious for quite some time, and she probably hadn't had anything to eat or drink since she left the castle two nights ago.

"Mmh?" Elsa responded weakly, opening one eye.

"You have to eat," Anna responded. "I'm worried about you."

Elsa smiled a little and let Anna help her sit up against the wall, though she bit back a cry of pain and held her side when she moved. They shared the bread and water in silence. Anna made sure Elsa ate most of their bread. When they were done, she helped Elsa lie back down. Anna wrapped the two of them in the blanket and nestled into the hay beside Elsa. Not content with simply being side by side, Anna moved a little closer. She was pleasantly surprised when Elsa reached out toward her with trembling arms. She eagerly enveloped her sister in a soft embrace. The older girl shakily curled into her side, clearly in pain and afraid but still seeking warmth and comfort. As time passed and nothing bad happened, Elsa started to relax. A contented smile grew on Anna's face as she felt her sister begin to trust her bit by bit. She pressed her nose into Elsa's hair and sighed peacefully. She was almost startled to hear her sister's low voice murmur into her chest.

"I l-love you." The words were nearly inaudible, but Anna heard them. Her breath caught in her throat and she was nearly overcome with emotion. _Elsa loves me,_ she thought in elation as she replied in a tear-choked whisper,

"I love you, too."

They sank into sleep, warm and secure in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Anna awoke in the same position, curled up in the soft hay with her sister. Elsa was still deeply asleep pressed against Anna's side. The redhead smiled and nuzzled her face into her sister's hair. She basked in the warmth radiating from the body beside her, so grateful that Elsa was still alive after everything that had happened.

Elsa twitched and subconsciously shifted closer to Anna as she woke up. She opened her eyes to find Anna gazing down at her with an expression of love and wonder. Just being able to see Anna at all was an unbelievable gift for the queen, but to be loved by her, to be forgiven, to be _looked at like that_ , was unimaginable. Joy flooded Anna's face as Elsa stared back at her because for once there was no fear in Elsa's eyes.

"Good morning," Elsa whispered, startling the redhead out of her reverie.

"Good… good morning," Anna replied, and her smile only got bigger. She pressed a warm hand to the back of Elsa's head and pulled the unresisting woman into a close embrace. Elsa sighed peacefully and would have been content to remain there forever, but Anna spoke again.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa shifted slightly in her grasp, testing out her limbs.

"I feel… okay, I guess," she replied. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel after…" Anna clutched her tighter and spoke as Elsa's voice dropped off in shame.

"No, no… I didn't mean… it's okay. You're going to be okay. I just wanted to know… do you feel better than you did last night?" Anna's panicking voice gave way to a tentative curiosity and concern. Elsa relaxed again as Anna held her tight to her chest. She could hear Anna's heart speed up around the echoes of her words.

"I think so," she replied, sinking into the embrace. The rhythm of Anna's heartbeat was about to call her back to sleep when she heard a foreign sound.

"Anna?" It was a man's voice. Elsa's eyes sprang open in fear but and she tensed immediately, but she relaxed when Anna's soft voice whispered reassurances into her ear.

"It's just Kristoff. It's all right." Anna carefully pulled Elsa into a sitting position and wrapped the blanket around the slim woman. Elsa leaned sleepily into Anna's side, but her eyes were open. She looked up to see the mountain man sit down across from them, followed by his massive reindeer. Anna began chatting freely with them, so Elsa found no reason to be alarmed.

"Oaken had news from the city. The word is that the princess and the queen have not returned, and that Hans is taking over as regent until they do. Multiple witnesses recalling that the princess put him in charge when she left add to his claim." Anna scowled but let him continue.

"The consensus is that if neither royal has returned in a week and no search parties have been able to locate them, Hans will be crowned king of Arendelle." Kristoff rubbed his thumbs on his knees somewhat nervously at the growing expression of anger on Anna's face.

"I can't believe I _trusted him_! That lying scumbag! That… that…" she was temporarily lost for words in her fury, but quickly collected herself when she felt Elsa shift uneasily beside her.

"Whatever," Anna groused. "It was a terrible mistake leaving him in charge. You were right, Elsa. I should never marry a man I just met. I'm… I'm really sorry about what I said to you that night."

"No, Anna. You were right about most of it. Shutting people out _is_ all I know." Anna turned to Elsa with regret and disagreement in her eyes, so the queen quickly continued. "But I'm learning now. With you."

"Oh Elsa, what am I going to do with you?" Anna whispered fondly, yet with a bit of frustration directed at her sister's continuing self-deprecation.

"Hopefully make her queen again," Kristoff supplied. "No good thing can come from foreign rule in Arendelle. The people won't like it - national loyalty is not easily bought."

"You think they'll accept a monst-" Elsa broke off at Anna's sharp glare, "a-accept me as queen now that they know what I can do?"

"They'd better!" Anna exclaimed. "Your gift is _amazing and beautiful_ , and I know they'll come to see it that way too!"

"It's just a matter of removing Hans, then," Kristoff summarized. "It sounds like he sent more than one 'search party' after you. We'll have to be careful to keep from running into others on our way into the city."

"Do the citizens support him?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Kristoff replied. "If they do, they can probably be persuaded otherwise."

"We can contact the city council," Elsa murmured thoughtfully. "I have worked with them for three years, though I never met any of them face to face until the coronation. They hold some sway over popular opinion."

"We need to figure out what the situation is in Arendelle so we can strategize from there," Anna declared. "Kristoff, will you go into town and see what's going on? I promise you'll get a really nice new sled once everything gets fixed back the way it should be." The man nodded, his honest face calm as he gathered his equipment and prepared to set out.

"Kristoff," Elsa spoke up weakly from where she sat wrapped in the blanket and resting next to Anna. "Thank you for taking care of us. Your aid will not go unrewarded." Slightly embarrassed and unsure as to how to respond, Kristoff merely nodded once more and followed Sven out of the barn door.

Anna turned her attention to the bundle slumped against her side. She shifted to cradle Elsa in her arms again and held her sister's head close to her heart. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked worriedly, smoothing a hand across Elsa's face.

"Mmm, so tired," Elsa mumbled. "It… it hurts. And I'm kind of dizzy." Anna's forehead creased with concern. The adrenaline that had sustained Elsa during the attack the previous day had evidently worn off. Anna still wasn't sure how Elsa was alive, and she feared losing her sister all over again. Maybe using her magic in their defense against the mercenaries had weakened her even further. Anna found herself holding tighter to Elsa, afraid for her life. _She has to live. She_ has _to!_ _We need to get help! She needs-_

"Anna?" the small voice caught her attention and Anna looked down at her sister to find weary blue eyes watching her.

"Hm?"

"Are you all right?" Anna melted on the inside a bit at her sister's concern. Her eyes softened as she looked at Elsa, even though she frowned a little.

"I'm worried about you," she responded, bending down to rub her cheek against Elsa's. Anna allowed herself a moment to tremble in her fear and confusion, clutching Elsa tightly to her body. Elsa freed one arm from the blanket and, after a moment's hesitation, stroked her sister's hair the way Anna had done for her on the mountain slope.

"I'm here," Elsa whispered. It was all she knew to say. Anna nodded mutely against her head and did her best to pull herself together, though some tears still fell. She laid the both of them down in the soft hay again. After some time, Elsa's hand stilled in Anna's hair and the younger girl smiled as her sister slowly relaxed, starting to fall asleep again. She tucked Elsa's arm back under the blanket and moved the warm fabric to cover both of them again. She shifted so that she was lying beside Elsa, her front to Elsa's back, and pulled her close. She grimaced at the feeling of blood-stiffened fabric under her hand as she wrapped her arms around her sister's midsection, carefully avoiding the injury.

"You should rest," Anna murmured. "I've got you." She curled warmly around her sister's slim body. Elsa felt so safe being held that she dropped off right away, but Anna's lingering worry kept her alert. Elsa twitched occasionally as she dreamed, but no nightmares visited the battered queen as she lay asleep in a barn, cushioned on hay and comforted by the embrace of her loving sister.

Anna fell into a restless doze as Elsa slept soundly in her arms. She was glad Elsa was able to rest, but the same peace eluded her. Every sound had her on high alert. A protective mood had settled over her now that her sister was finally, _finally_ back in her life. It all seemed so precarious. Elsa should be dead – her life was a miraculous gift and Anna was terrified that it could be taken back just as easily. But she could feel Elsa's chest expand and contract in her arms as she breathed in sleep and it calmed her significantly. Eventually she was able to drift off too, soothed by Elsa's warmth and the rhythm of her breathing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Return

The sisters slept most of the morning. Anna was still exhausted from traveling all night to find Elsa, and Elsa's body needed to recover from the trauma she had undergone. Anna insisted that Elsa sit up and stay awake long enough to eat some more bread around mid-morning, but she soon fell peacefully asleep again in Anna's arms. Anna eventually got tired of being still and ended up pacing back and forth across the barn floor. She needed to be moving, but she didn't want Elsa to be out of her sight. Unfortunately, she was too far away to notice the uneasy frown that developed on Elsa's face in Anna's absence as she slept and the way her body twitched restlessly now and then.

Kristoff returned shortly after midday with a smile on his face. Anna stopped her pacing and turned to him expectantly.

"Good news," he reported, "the people are not completely accepting of Hans' rule. Some are suspecting foul play of one sort or another." But then his face fell.

"Unfortunately, some unsavory rumors are spreading about your fate. I heard at least one person say that, um…" he lowered his voice so Elsa couldn't hear him if she was awake. "That the queen killed you. Public opinion of her is uneasy at best." Anna almost growled. Her hands were fisted at her sides.

"They know nothing!" she spat.

"No," Kristoff agreed, trying to calm the irate redhead, "they don't. Which is why you have to go tell them. You and Elsa. A city councilman owes me a big favor, so I asked him to gather as many people as he can in the northeast district square. In two hours' time, you'll address the people there. Show them you're alive, that kind of thing. With any luck, they will rally behind you and help you get rid of Hans. You can use the orders we found as evidence of his deception." He handed the bloody paper Olaf had found on the mercenary to Anna, who stowed it in her dress.

"How will we get into the city?" she asked. "Did you see any more patrols?"

"A few," he replied grimly. "So I borrowed a covered wagon. Elsa is in no shape to walk all the way into the city, but Sven said he would pull the wagon. We must leave soon if we are to get there in time for the gathering."

"I can't believe you set all that up, Kristoff. Thank you," Anna said, suddenly amazed at the mountain man's innovation.

"You don't sell ice in the city without learning how to pull a few strings," he said with a grin, before heading for the door. "The stories I could tell…"

Anna let him go and turned to Elsa. The queen was awake and struggling to sit up. Anna wasn't sure how much Elsa heard until she saw her get to her knees, wince, and try to stand. Anna rushed to support her.

"I take it you heard the news," Anna suggested, gently pulling her sister to her feet.

"Most of it. We're headed to Arendelle in a covered wagon?" Anna was relieved to see that Elsa's eyes were brighter and she seemed a bit stronger and not in as much pain.

"Yep. We're going to address the people. We'll show them that we're alive, and that Arendelle belongs to us and not that sleazy princeling." Elsa chuckled at Anna's degrading reference to Hans and walked with the princess's help out into the daylight. While Elsa waited outside by the wagon, Anna retrieved their few belongings from the barn along with a large armful of hay to sit on. Kristoff brought some as well, and they had soon produced a comfortable seat for the sisters. Anna helped Elsa climb in and closed the canvas back of the wagon behind them. They heard Kristoff call to Sven from in front, and then they were moving.

Anna insisted that Elsa lie down to conserve her energy. She could see that Elsa was becoming anxious about something, so she sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong.

"We'll go before the people," Elsa began nervously. "The last time I went before our people, I almost killed them."

"It was an accident, Elsa," Anna insisted, "and nobody got hurt. You haven't hurt anyone – only those who intended to harm us."

"But what if-"

"No, Elsa. You can't think like that."

"I can't control it!" Anna paused at her sister's exclamation, unsure as to whether Elsa was talking about her powers or her thought patterns.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "It'll be better now because I'm with you. I'll help you figure this out. Will you trust me?"

"You don't know how to stop this, to stop _me_ ," Elsa insisted and to her alarm the wagon was beginning to carry a sharp chill. Anna noticed as well and without thinking she climbed halfway on top of Elsa and held her close.

"Shh…" she murmured. "Listen to me. It's going to be all right. I love you." At those last words, the cold lessened noticeably, leaving Anna smiling as she held on to her sister. Elsa breathed hard in amazement.

"Wha-"

" _I love you_ ," Anna repeated forcefully, squeezing Elsa tightly. As Elsa finally gave in to her sister's embrace, the chill vanished entirely. Anna's joyful laughter almost made the queen smile again.

"Don't you see?" Anna grinned, pulling away a bit to shake Elsa's shoulders in excitement. "When you're afraid, it gets away from you. But when you feel safe, when you know I love you, it's easy to manage. Isn't it?"

"But… but what about when those men… attacked us? I was afraid then, and I could control it," Elsa stuttered.

"What were you more afraid of? Me getting hurt or yourself getting hurt?"

"You, of course," Elsa replied immediately. "I love you."

"There! That's _got_ to be it! Love!" Anna was nearly shouting. "If your powers are prompted by fear, you can't control them. But love… love is the answer! If you use your powers out of love instead, they act according to your command!" The younger girl was beaming, but Elsa still wasn't convinced.

"There… there was once that it didn't work like that, Anna. I… I know you don't remember, but I owe you an explanation. For everything. I… might as well tell you now." Elsa reluctantly and haltingly explained the childhood adventure in which she slipped and struck Anna with her powers. She finally clarified for Anna the very moment in which their world had changed.

"That's why you don't remember. That's why I was kept away from you. That's why I could never build a snowman with you even though I _really_ wanted to. I _promise_ I did, Anna. Always. Every single time you asked. I never meant it when I told you to go away! I _had_ to say that to keep you safe from me. I always loved you. I always wanted you near. Hearing your voice now and then was all that ever kept me from… from…" The older girl broke off in tears for a moment. Anna was speechless.

"You must hate me," Elsa whispered, drawing away. "Why would you love me? Now that you know what I did to you." Anna was crying too, but she shook her head emphatically.

"I could never hate you! It was an _accident!_ " she gasped through her tears. "Elsa… I'm… I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and buried herself in Elsa's arms. "All those years… you must have been so _scared!_ And all alone! You didn't mean to hit me! If I hadn't been jumping… oh Elsa it's all my f-"

"No! Anna, don't you _dare_ say that," Elsa's voice was suddenly strong and fierce as she held tightly to Anna. "It was absolutely _not_ your fault. And," her voice softened significantly, "m-maybe it wasn't mine, either. Maybe it really _was_ just a terrible, terrible accident." Anna nodded wordlessly against Elsa's shoulder and shifted her head to listen to Elsa's heartbeat. Her tears kept flowing at the thought of her sister not sitting behind the door hating her or ignoring her as she had thought, but missing her terribly. Burned into her mind's eye was the mental image of a scared, lonely little girl stuck in a frozen room, pressed against the door just for a chance to hear _her_ voice. Guilt swamped the young woman as she thought of the years she didn't even _speak_ to Elsa.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Anna repeated over and over in a tortured whisper as she clung to her sister.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Elsa insisted, rubbing Anna's back. "It's okay now. You didn't know. Anna, _you didn't know_. It's all right. We're here now. I've… I've got you." Elsa's tears multiplied as she repeated the words she'd spoken over an unconscious child thirteen years previously. Only now they could make a difference.

As Elsa stroked her fingers through Anna's hair, she suddenly gasped.

"Anna!" the girl sat up at Elsa's exclamation.

"What? What is it?" she asked, alarmed.

"Y-your hair! The spot… where I struck you… it… it's not white any more."

"Really?" Anna asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yes," Elsa responded in wonder, touching Anna's changed hair tentatively as if afraid it might not be true.

"Oh. I kind of liked it," Anna almost grumbled. "I knew it was the same color as yours. I liked that I always had a little bit of you with me." Elsa's face fell at her sister's comment. She was at a loss for words. But Anna quickly brightened and leaned against Elsa again.

"But now I have _all_ of you with me, and I like this much better." The older girl finally smiled and reclaimed Anna in her embrace. Anna was quiet as she rested in Elsa's arms. Her childhood finally made sense, but it was a lot for her to take in. So many things had changed.

"Are you okay?" Elsa finally asked.

"I… I guess so," Anna replied shakily, pulling away to look at her sister. "It's… It's just such a shock."

"I know," Elsa smiled wanly. "I should have told you long ago, but I was so afraid that you would hate me. I still probably could have picked a better time to tell you. But now you know."

"Now I know," Anna repeated. "I could never hate you, Elsa. And I promise I'll never leave you. I'll never let anyone keep me away from you ever again." Elsa gave a teary smile and responded by holding Anna tightly in her arms.

"Not even you," Anna added firmly. Elsa didn't have the heart to argue even if she wanted to. She just settled on enjoying the closeness she had with Anna as they lay together on the hay in the gently rocking wagon. The thought that nothing would make it end brought immense peace to the queen's fragile heart.

* * *

Elsa was almost asleep with Anna in her arms when Kristoff knocked on the wagon frame.

"I see a patrol ahead," he called through the canvas. "Cover up and hide in case they search the wagon." Anna sprang into action, leaping up from Elsa's embrace and digging a hole in the hay near the front of the wagon. She helped Elsa crawl into it and covered her with the blanket. Elsa lay flat on her stomach so she could breathe and kept a space clear for Anna while the princess piled hay on top of and all around their hiding place. She slid in beside Elsa and pulled some hay with her to conceal her entrance, and not a moment too soon. The wagon lurched to a stop and they heard muffled voices outside.

"I'm just an ice merchant," they heard Kristoff declare. "I'm headed to town to trade this wagon for a new sled." Anna and Elsa shared an amused glance – Kristoff didn't even have to lie, technically.

"We're looking for two fugitives from the law - a couple of women in stolen formal garb. Seen any on your travels?"

"No sir, nobody fitting that description." There was a pause.

"I don't believe him. Check the wagon," the man commanded.

"You don't have to believe me," Kristoff commented casually, "but you're free to check it. Got nothing in there but some hay for my reindeer." The women did their best to keep from shaking in fear as they heard the fabric on the back of the wagon tear open. A tense silence passed, and then the voices resumed.

"Yeah boss, there's nothing there."

"Very well. Sorry to trouble you, lad."

"It's all right. Happy hunting," Kristoff replied as the wagon rumbled on. The women could hear the cloth back of the wagon flapping in the wind, so they didn't dare move in case the patrol was watching them depart. Anna reached for Elsa's hand and held it tightly as they rode in much less comfort on the hard wooden slats. Elsa bit her lip to keep from crying out as her injured side shot pain through her body with every jolt. When Kristoff called the all-clear, Anna slithered out and closed the back of the wagon, then unearthed her sister.

"Get secure," Kristoff warned. "We'll have to hurry to get to the square on time now. I hope you're ready to talk to the people." He gave them a few moments to settle in before he urged Sven onward. The bumping increased, but Anna and Elsa were once again comfortably ensconced in the hay and didn't mind it. Anna could feel a chill spreading and reassured her sister with a warm hug.

"Don't be afraid," Anna said. "Just tell them what happened and how they don't need to be afraid of you. You'll be a good queen – I know you will. You were taught how to give a speech, right?"

"I was. I just… have never spoken in public before."

"That's okay! I haven't either. I'll be right there with you, I promise."

* * *

By mid afternoon the wagon rumbled into the city square and stopped. A large crowd had already gathered and the people were starting to wonder why they had been summoned.

"Thanks for orchestrating all of this, Ivar," the sisters heard Kristoff murmur to a man at the front of the wagon. Another voice replied.

"My debt is repaid. Now Kristoff, tell me what this is all about. Why did you request an _assembly_ of all things?"

"You'll see soon enough," Kristoff said cryptically, and walked to the back of the wagon. When he opened it slightly, he found Elsa and Anna standing, brushing the hay off of one another.

"The people are here," he informed them. "Sven got us close to the Shouting Wall."

"Shouting Wall? What's that?" Anna asked, smoothing Elsa's hair and adjusting her sister's dress to hide the tear in the front.

"It's where people shout from," he deadpanned, but then he grinned. "That's not inaccurate, though. It's where people stand to speak to the crowd. The buildings around here magnify your voice from on top of the wall so people all over the square can hear you clearly. If you wish to address the people, this is the best place to do it."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said, drawing herself to her full height with a wince and trying to appear prepared and confident, though she was inwardly terrified. Anna squeezed her hand tightly and followed her sister out of the wagon.

* * *

The people's chatter died down as they watched two women in roughed-up, bloodied formal dresses ascend the stairs of the Shouting Wall. Muffled sentence fragments lanced through the air around them.

"Is that the Queen?"

"…thought she died…"

"They're both alive?"

"But Hans said…"

"…can you believe…"

Elsa's fingers chilled as she took in the whispered utterances, but Anna squeezed her hand and whispered an "I love you" into her ear as they finally stood on top of the wall. Her hand warmed in response. Elsa stood stock-still and scanned the mass of people, most of whom were staring back at her expectantly.

"Say something to them," Anna whispered excitedly. "You can do it! I'm right here." Elsa swallowed hard and stepped forward. Anna placed a hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

"People of Arendelle," Elsa began shakily. "I… I would first like to apologize for the freeze. I never intended for it to happen and I accept full responsibility for any damages it caused. I also apologize for sequestering myself for all those years. It… it is only due to your princess that this pattern has changed. She saved my life. I humbly ask that you… accept the things about me that are so different. Please do not fear the strange power that I wield." She let a few snowflakes dance and fall from her hand. Some people gasped, but she dropped her hand and continued. "I do not intend to use this ability for harm, but rather for the benefit of all. I wish to rule in the interests of the people, as my late parents did, with grace and compassion. Thank you for your attention." She fell silent and after a tense moment she turned to Anna.

"I don't know what else to say," she whispered fearfully to her sister, but supportive murmurs began to issue forth from the crowd. The people were starting to smile and a few began to clap. The applause rose and Elsa looked about in amazement.

" _This_ is your queen!" Anna exclaimed in elation. She gestured grandly with one hand as she stepped forward and put an arm around Elsa. "She sacrificed _everything_ for us, even her life! It is a miracle that she still lives. She protected me - protected _us_ for years, selflessly! Now she has come into her own. Would you let this islander prince, this _usurper,_ send out men to strike us down? To murder the royal family and declare himself king over Arendelle? Yes, this is what has happened! It is all true!" She shouted as she pulled the mercenary's bloodied command sheet from her dress and waved it aloft. "But we are not so easily defeated!" She crushed it in her hand and threw it to the ground.

"Citizens, should you be made subject to the Southern Isles, or are you meant to be _free_? People of Arendelle, I implore you. Rise up with us! Rise up with the queen who saved you and let us take back our home _together_!"

A mighty roar arose from the people in response to Anna's stirring speech while Elsa gaped at her in astonishment. _How did she learn to speak like that?_ Anna turned to her sister and grinned radiantly.

"See? They love you!" she gushed in a whisper, and Elsa finally smiled.

A man in fine clothes pushed through the energized crowd and picked up the stained orders Anna had thrown down. His eyes widened as he examined the paper and he approached the wall where the sisters stood. He bowed low before them.

"My queen," he began. "I pledge my life to you and to your reign, and hereby vow to make good on the promise I made to your father the late king to uphold his family line. I will do all in my power to restore you to your rightful throne and support your role as our leader, so mote it be." His oath made, the man rose and looked up at Elsa.

"Your Majesty, I am Councilman Ivar Hofstad, the city steward of Arendelle. I served under your father in the past. You and I have corresponded through letters for years, but this is the first time we have met face to face. I am very glad to finally make your acquaintance. It would be my utmost honor to organize a campaign to oust this pretender and set things right. Will you allow me the privilege of leading this effort?" Feeling strong and secure with her sister's arm still wrapped tightly around her, Elsa smiled and responded confidently.

"Sir Hofstad, you have been a loyal friend to my family for years. I have not forgotten your correspondence and your dedication to Arendelle. I am most thankful for your support, and I gladly accept your gracious offer to lead a response. Please do as you see fit in this endeavor, and may we enjoy many more years of fruitful cooperation in the future." The man beamed and bowed again before turning to the crowd. He was soon barking orders. As a well-known leader of the people, the crowd listened to him and obeyed his commands. He and ten large men soon approached the queen.

"Your Majesty, these men are members of the city militia and are loyal to the crown." The men bowed and intoned pledges of fealty to Elsa. "They will serve as your personal guard force through this process. Messengers have been sent ahead to tell the rest of the city that you yet live and that you remain our queen. I suspect that when the professional guard regiment in the castle learns of the prince's deception, they will immediately join our cause. However, if Hans sends another party to threaten your life these men will protect you."

"Thank you again, Sir Hofstad," Elsa said gratefully. "This would not be possible without you. You will certainly be rewarded upon stabilization of the country." The man smiled and shook his head.

"Our continued freedom is the only reward I require," he replied, nodding to Princess Anna and bowing again to them both before walking away to oversee the rest of the teams.

* * *

Finally out of the spotlight, Elsa sagged with exhaustion and leaned heavily on Anna. The guards were immediately concerned and moved forward but Elsa's panicked glance had Anna shooing them away as she helped her sister down from the wall. Anna led her to a bench and they sat down.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, um…" a guard nervously began, unsure as to how to address the royalty before him, "Queen Elsa, are you all right? Is there anything we can do?" Elsa merely blinked vacant eyes and leaned closer to Anna, who suddenly realized how quickly her sister was shutting down.

"Your queen was badly injured in the process of thawing Arendelle and protecting us from the assassins," she grimly informed the concerned man and pulled Elsa closer. "Please find us a safe place where she can recover." He nodded quickly, bowed, and almost stumbled over his own feet as he rushed to the nearby residences to inquire for the queen.

"Anna…" Elsa moaned, letting her head fall onto her sister's shoulder.

"Elsa! Are you all right? What's wrong?" The princess was starting to panic, to say nothing of the remaining guards who were all fidgeting helplessly at the sight of their queen's suffering.

"Don't feel good," she murmured. "Tired and… dizzy... _Anna_ …"

"Don't worry, I've got you. You're gonna be okay," Anna whispered, wrapping her arms around her sister. Elsa collapsed wearily into Anna's embrace and closed her eyes. Anna glanced up and took notice of the guards and their distress.

"Shield us, please," Anna requested of them, so they stood in a semicircle with their backs to the sisters, protecting them from passing eyes. Anna rubbed her sister's back and murmured to her,

"Hold on, Elsa."

Shortly, the guard returned panting with news that a trustworthy family had opened their home to them and that they were welcome immediately. Anna helped Elsa to her feet and pulled her sister's arm over her shoulder so that she could support the weak queen. The guards drew close intending to help Elsa walk, but Anna clutched her sister close and scowled.

" _No!"_ she shouted fiercely. At their shocked and contrite expressions, she spoke again but quieter. "I mean, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. Just… just escort us, please. I'll help her." So they did. The house wasn't far, thankfully, as Elsa was fading fast. The guards' ad hoc formation enclosed them as they walked, protecting them from curious eyes. The woman whose house they entered quickly welcomed them in and led them to a windowless interior room. Seeing that it was secure, Anna carefully laid her barely-conscious sister down on a bed and looked her over. Elsa's eyelids were fluttering as she struggled to stay awake and she moved her hand sluggishly toward Anna. She took Elsa's hand in hers and smiled gently.

"You were great out there, you know? I'm very proud of you," she said. A slight smile lifted Elsa's features in response.

"You get some rest, all right? I'll take care of you now. You're safe; I'm right here," Anna soothed her sister, holding her hand and caressing her face until Elsa was asleep.

Anna soon met with the homeowner in the hallway.

"Your Highness," the woman greeted as she curtsied.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home," Anna exclaimed in relief. "She really needed… we… just, thank you."

"Of course," the woman smiled, put at ease by Anna's disjointed yet fervent gratitude. "If there is anything you need, please let us know. Your location is being kept secret – only your guards know where you and the queen are. One of their number has left to inform the steward." Concern filtered over the woman's gentle face. "Is Her Majesty all right? Need I send for a doctor?"

"No," Anna replied, "not yet. She mostly needs to rest. We can have a doctor see her when she's safely in the castle again."

Anna soon returned to Elsa's side. The queen was fast asleep, lying in the same position in which Anna had left her. Anna took off her sister's shoes and covered her with a blanket she found at the foot of the bed. Not content to simply sit at her side, Anna climbed onto the bed and curled up beside Elsa, hoping that her warmth would help Elsa recover.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes at the sound of a soft knock on the door. She had dozed off with her face buried in Elsa's shoulder. The groggy princess smoothed her hair down and carefully got out of the bed without waking her sister.

She stepped out into the hallway and left the door cracked so that she could still hear Elsa if she were to cry out. There stood Councilman Hofstad who bowed before meeting Anna's eyes with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Your Highness, I bring good news," he said quietly, mindful that his queen might be asleep. "I presented to the guard commander the hit order you brought back from the assassination attempt. Upon verifying its authenticity, the royal guards immediately arrested Hans. They also arrested the Duke of Weselton, who they found looking through private trade documents in the queen's study. They are both currently detained in the dungeons. Our forces have been dispatched to neutralize the other mercenary groups and it is now safe to return to the castle." Anna bounced with joy and excitement and thanked the councilman profusely.

"What of the queen?" he asked worriedly. "I was told she collapsed shortly after I left. Is she unwell?"

"Um…" Anna paused. "I think she'll be okay. She needs… a lot of rest. We almost lost her up there. Multiple times. I'm still not entirely sure how she's alive right now." The councilman nodded grimly in response.

"She has been improving, though," Anna added encouragingly. "When she is safely in the castle again, I will request a physician." Ivar nodded understandingly.

"I will send for a carriage so that you can be taken there immediately," he said and bowed again.

* * *

After bidding him goodbye, Anna returned to her sister. The room was dark with the door closed and only a few candles to illuminate the space. Anna stood beside the bed and watched the form within. Elsa seemed eerily still in the flickering light and a sudden fear swept over Anna. She leaned on the side of the bed and bent over Elsa's body to press an ear to her sister's chest. A steady heartbeat soothed the girl and she relaxed. She was startled when a hand threaded gentle fingers through her hair. She jerked in surprise and looked up to find Elsa's heavy-lidded eyes blinking at her.

"Anna…" Elsa's voice was as soft as the embrace she sleepily closed over her sister.

"Hey," she replied, snuggling into Elsa's arms. She pulled her feet off of the ground and into the bed, pressing her body warmly against her sister's.

"I have some good news for you," Anna began. "We can go home now."

"Home?" Elsa murmured, scarcely believing her ears.

"Yeah, Elsa. We're going to go _home._ " Anna felt Elsa's breath hitch under her ear and she looked up in concern. Elsa was lying still but tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Anna exclaimed, but Elsa merely shook her head side to side and continued to cry. Not knowing what else to do, Anna climbed to the top of the bed and cradled Elsa's head in her arms, whispering soft words to her sister. Instead of calming down, Elsa seemed to only get more distraught. Anna felt so helpless that she began to cry as well.

"Elsa," she murmured despairingly through her tears. "What's happening to you?" Elsa was trembling and didn't respond. She seemed intently focused on her inner emotional pain and Anna wasn't sure how to bring her out of it.

"I'm so worried about you," she whispered tremulously, her lips in Elsa's hair. She pressed a frightened kiss to her sister's head. "Please come back to me, Elsa. Please?" Gradually Elsa's torment seemed to ease. Her trembling lessened and she wasn't crying as hard. She returned to her senses a little upon recognizing her sister's scent and hearing her worried voice. Elsa was still wrapped up tight in Anna's arms, cradled against her chest, when she forced out a whisper.

"Anna?" The princess gasped when she heard Elsa's voice, but the queen continued. "I'm… I'm o-okay," she stuttered. "I j-just… felt a lot. All of a… s-sudden. B-because I can f-finally…" she bit back another whimper, "finally be home… with _you_."

"Oh Elsa…" Anna whispered, holding her sister tightly as her own tears choked her voice.

"It's so… so different," Elsa continued. "I didn't… I never thought… that it could ever be like that again." Tears threatened to overcome the queen, but Anna was quick to catch her attention before she descended back into the pain.

"Shh, it's all right," Anna soothed. "Don't… don't cry. Listen to me, Elsa. It'll be all right. In fact, it will be great! I'm really glad that I'll get to be home with you."

"Me too," Elsa whispered, finally relaxing into Anna's arms as the younger woman swabbed tears from both of their faces.

"When we get there, we'll get some more help for you. You can get lots of rest and then you'll feel better. And I won't ever leave your side. We'll eat chocolate all the time, and no matter what happens it will be wonderful because we'll be _together_ , Elsa! We'll be home together." Her joy was contagious and soon they were both smiling. A knock sounded at the door, interrupting them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, a carriage awaits," a voice called from outside. Anna shifted her legs back to the ground and helped Elsa sit up.

"Let's go home," she said with a smile and pulled Elsa to her feet. The queen took shaky steps, but she was able to walk with Anna supporting her. Elsa thanked the homeowner and the guards as they passed, and they stepped out of the door to find a carriage waiting as promised. Once they were inside, Elsa leaned comfortably against Anna's shoulder. Anna rested her head against Elsa's and smiled at her closeness as the carriage gently rumbled through the streets, carrying them home.

* * *

By the time the carriage arrived in the now-open castle courtyard, Elsa had fallen asleep. Anna thought of simply carrying her inside, but she didn't think Elsa would want people to see her like that. With great reluctance, she gently shook her sister awake.

"Hmm?" Elsa hummed and opened her eyes wearily.

"We're here," Anna murmured. "Come on. Just a little bit farther." She pulled Elsa out of their transport and helped her walk slowly to the castle doors. Elsa smiled when the doors opened to reveal Kai and Gerda. The elderly woman looked like she wanted to sweep the girls into her arms, while Kai grinned like a proud father at the sight of the royal sisters walking in together. The old couple bowed respectfully and ushered the women inside, where they did their level best to keep from bombarding the queen and princess with questions.

"Oh my, whatever has happened to you?" Gerda fretted over Elsa's bloodied and torn clothing. "Are you all right, dear?"

"I… I uh…" Elsa stuttered, glancing anxiously at Anna to rescue her.

"I'll explain later," the redhead said. "Elsa is… not feeling well. Please send for a doctor. I'll take her to the library." Kai nodded immediately and rushed off. Gerda hovered around them anxiously as Anna led her sister slowly down the hall.

"Will you bring us some water, Gerda? Please?" Anna asked over her shoulder as she supported Elsa's laborious steps. They finally arrived in the room and Anna laid Elsa down on the couch. Elsa's head reeled at the motion and she groaned. Anna's hand on her shoulder anchored her to her senses as her vision slowly cleared again. Anna was kneeling at her side, gazing at her with worry and compassion and stroking her shoulder with a restless thumb as they waited for help to arrive.

* * *

Doctor Lybeck had served the royal family for years. He was kept busy with Anna's scrapes and bruises through her lonely childhood and he knew her well, but he had not seen Elsa since she was very young. Kai showed him into the library where he was surprised by the sight of a grown Elsa being tended to by the familiar redheaded princess.

"Your Majesty," he bowed respectfully, "Princess Anna," he smiled a little at the girl, but his face dropped when he noticed her serious expression. Anna barely let him set down his bag before rapidly regaling him with their story. She had to hold Elsa's hand to keep from crying through the harder parts of their tale. She explained Elsa's miraculous healing, her scar and the pain she still suffered from it, her attacks of weakness, the fighting, the magic use, and everything she could think of. She told him every theory and every explanation she had come up with.

"May I examine the injury?" He asked, kneeling beside Anna. The girl looked to her older sister. Elsa simply nodded and let Anna move her dress. Lybeck did his best to keep from cringing at the sight of so much blood smeared on his patient's skin and soaked into her clothes. He lightly brushed a finger over the ridge and Elsa flinched.

"Painful to the touch," he muttered to himself, before pressing lightly on the area around it. Elsa was holding her breath in increasing discomfort, not at all calmed by Anna's attempts to distract her. With no warning, Lybeck pushed hard on the scar with his thumb, causing Elsa to scream in pain and writhe away from the pressure.

"Hey! Stop that! You're hurting her!" Anna exclaimed, her protective nature overcoming her knowledge that a trusted person was just trying to help her sister. She shoved the doctor away and instinctively shielded Elsa with her body. Elsa stifled her cries of pain with her now-freezing hands and curled up in a ball on the couch. When the man got up from the ground and held up his hands as a sign of peace, Anna turned her full attention to her sister. She held Elsa's head close to her chest as tears and ragged breaths escaped Elsa's shuddering body.

"I am sorry," the physician said apologetically. "I meant her no harm. It was necessary."

"Don't ever do that again!" Anna shouted, glaring distrustfully at him.

"Of course not, Your Highness," he replied respectfully. "Fortunately, I believe I am done examining the queen."

"It's all right, Elsa. He won't hurt you any more. Shh, it's okay." Her soft whispers eased Elsa's fear and pain. She opened scared, bleary eyes with an expression of such helplessness and confusion that it broke Anna's heart.

"What could doing _that_ to her possibly tell you?" Anna snapped at Lybeck. She was huddled over Elsa, continuing to soothe her sister despite the harsh tone she directed toward the doctor.

"I had to press to feel how deep the damage goes. It seems as though the injury healed from the inside out," he explained, remorseful for the pain he had caused. "It is important to know how much healing has taken place in order to see if anything can be done to treat it." Anna nodded at this, slightly mollified.

"Her heart appears to be fully restored, as well as the deep area around it," he continued, "but everything is still very fragile and inflamed. This scar is fairly superficial; I am not sure that the area between her ribs has completely mended yet. That is why I had to press - to look for the extent of the damage." He sighed, wishing his first interaction in years with Elsa hadn't involved causing her such agony.

"Fortunately, the worst damage seems relatively shallow," he said in relief. "Clearly the area is still quite painful, but everything underneath seems to be more or less intact. The scarring would likely worsen if it were somehow reopened, but it seems to be healing quite well."

"What about her episodes of weakness and dizziness?" Anna asked more civilly. "Is that from this injury, too?"

"The fatigue you described is perhaps due to the injury as well as the stress of what you both went through to make it back alive. I agree with your theory, Princess Anna, that using her powers so soon after such a traumatic event sapped her strength. Perhaps this effect will fade as she recovers." He then addressed Elsa.

"As far as your healing, there is not much I can do to speed it. You need a lot of bed rest and good food after such an ordeal. That will help the most. I believe the tenderness will dissipate soon as you heal and rest. I recommend cleaning the scar thoroughly tonight and keeping it lightly covered with cloth."

"I'm sorry I don't have anything more to offer," the physician concluded regretfully. "I have never heard of such a strange occurrence before. There is no doubt as to the magical nature of your remarkable revival," he said to Elsa, "but there is very little I know of magic."

"T-thank you, Doctor Lybeck," Elsa stuttered from Anna's arms.

"At your service," he replied. "I am so sorry that I have caused you such pain, Queen Elsa. If you have need of me, please send for me and I will come right away." He bowed and left the library. Elsa, meanwhile, had closed her eyes and was breathing shallowly.

"Elsa?" Anna asked in concern, leaning back to see her sister's furrowed brow.

"Hurts," the older girl gasped miserably through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Anna murmured mournfully. "If I'd known he was going to… oh Elsa, shh, it's okay. Breathe, just breathe." Anna held her sister and rubbed her back. After some time Elsa began to relax; the pain was finally ebbing away.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Home

There was silence for a moment as Elsa caught her breath and regained some strength. When she was sitting up on her own again, Anna spoke.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said and slowly helped Elsa to her feet. The queen didn't say a word as Anna assumed their usual position for walking. She winced as they moved, which worried Anna.

"That was really bad, wasn't it," she murmured as they entered the residential wing of the castle. Elsa nodded and turned her head to Anna's shoulder for comfort. Anna leaned her head against her sister's and slowly led her into the large bathroom at the end of the hallway. She sat Elsa down on a bench before instructing the attending maids to draw a large bath of warm water and then to leave, carrying orders that all personnel should be out of the residential wing within five minutes and that the sisters were not to be disturbed.

"All right," Anna began when they were finally alone. "How do you want to do this?" She and Elsa looked at each other for a moment, before the older woman dropped her gaze to the stone floor.

"I'll wash my… my uh… private areas… myself," Elsa stuttered, curling up in mortification. "I don't want… I'm not… um… you…" Anna smiled and held up a hand.

"It's okay, Elsa. I understand. You can clean wherever you're not comfortable with me touching, but please don't use all your energy. If it would make you feel better, you can cover up what you want with cloth, or I'll wear a blindfold or something. I just want to help you, and you know I won't hurt you."

"I know," Elsa replied with her head down, "I just…"

"No, no, it's fine," Anna tried to reassure her despondent sibling. "Um… how about this – I'll help you get your dress off at least, and then I'll look away and you can wrap these cloths around yourself however you want," she suggested as she tore an old bed sheet into strips. "And when you're ready, tell me and I'll turn around and help you get into the tub. Is that all right?" Elsa nodded but didn't look up.

"Hey," Anna said, before sitting down beside Elsa and laying a hand on her shoulder. The older woman couldn't suppress a flinch. "Listen," Anna insisted, catching Elsa's gaze. "I know this is uncomfortable for you. I know you're scared, and I'm very proud of you for letting me help you. Please Elsa, please believe me when I say that I love you no matter what, and I do not want to hurt you _ever_. If you want me to stop, let me know and I will. All right?" Elsa nodded once more, her gaze less downcast than before. She unfolded from her uncomfortable position and looked up in shy gratitude as Anna stood.

"So for your dress," Anna began, "perhaps it would be easiest to pull it up and over your head? Where are the laces?" Elsa indicated the back, so Anna found the knot and gently, calmly loosened Elsa's dress, keeping an eye on her sister's countenance. She didn't seem too disturbed, so Anna continued.

"Now, stand up just for a bit so we can get it over your head," Anna said, pulling Elsa to her feet. The injured woman stood still and helped by raising her arms so Anna could lift the blood-stiffened fabric up. Elsa was left wearing a simple white shift. A bloom of red marred the front of it starting at the tear near Elsa's heart. Anna blanched at the sight of it. Her mind flashed back to when she held Elsa's limp body as she bled out on the mountaintop. The red on white reminded her of the stained snow that had surrounded them for those few moments in which her sister was dead. Anna choked back tears as she stared and Elsa looked up, startled out of her own thoughts by the sound.

"Anna?" Elsa called. "It's all right. I'm okay, I'm okay," she took Anna's hand and pressed it to the pulse on her neck so her sister could feel the steady beat. They stood still for a time, as Anna sniffed back her tears and tried to pull herself together. Eventually Elsa's legs gave out and she sat down again.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled, retrieving the strips of cloth.

"Don't be," Elsa insisted. "This isn't easy for you, either." Anna nodded but she still looked troubled, so the older girl caught her sister's hand again and pulled her down to eye level. She held Anna's face between her palms and caught her gaze. Tears were forming in Anna's eyes even before the queen began to speak because Elsa was _touching her skin_ and she didn't look afraid.

"I… I know it was awful seeing what you did. I know that you… you lost me. For a little while. I know that I left you, and I shouldn't have. You shouldn't have had to witness that. And I'm so sorry that you did." Anna closed her eyes as tears flowed down her face, dampening Elsa's hands.

"I want to make you a promise," Elsa said. "I don't break my promises, Anna. That means that this is for forever. Look at me," she demanded softly and Anna's watery eyes opened to see her sister's face stern with conviction.

"I promise," Elsa began forcefully, "that I will never try to kill myself again." Anna gasped but Elsa continued. "I promise I will never take my own life. I will never take myself away from you, Anna. Never again." Anna sobbed and threw her arms around her sister, unheeding of her state of undress. The younger girl was shaking hard as she bawled loudly into Elsa's neck, overcome by so many emotions that she just couldn't keep her composure any longer. Elsa held on tight, tears falling from her eyes as well.

"I l-love y-you," Anna whimpered into Elsa's shoulder. "I love you s-so, so much Elsa."

"I love you too, my dearest Anna. If I ever need help keeping this promise, I will come to you." The girl nodded against her neck, holding her tightly. She swallowed hard.

"Thank you for your promise," she whispered, before pulling away suddenly. "But… but it's not official yet," she said shakily as tears still streamed down her face. "You have to pinky-promise." Elsa raised an eyebrow. Anna stared solemnly at her sister and extended her hand, her smallest finger held out. Elsa smiled slightly and responded in kind, linking her finger with Anna's.

"I promise," she repeated. Anna's stoicism crumbled once more as she embraced her sister. Elsa held Anna and rocked her back and forth as the princess choked out fragmented whimpers of gratitude and relief.

* * *

"Come on," Anna finally said after she had calmed down. She pulled away and swabbed at the tears on her own face with a cloth. "We've got to get you cleaned up so you can lie down and rest." Elsa nodded in agreement and stood once more. She looked at the thin material she was wearing and then at Anna apprehensively.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Anna asked gently, trying hard not to embarrass her sister. Elsa nodded bashfully, so Anna turned in place. "If you feel faint, you can hold on to my shoulder. Please, _please_ don't fall, okay Elsa?"

"Okay," came the soft reply. Anna soon heard the whisper of cloth on skin as Elsa took off the bloodied fabric. A hand held firmly to her shoulder for a moment and she did her best to keep from panicking.

"Are you all right?" she asked, just barely resisting the temptation to turn around and prepare to catch Elsa if she were to fall.

"I'm okay," Elsa said reassuringly. "I needed help balancing to get the cloths. I've got them now. It's all right," she insisted, rubbing Anna's back briefly. The younger girl then realized how tense she had become, and she consciously forced her shoulders to relax. Elsa's hand left her and a few moments of silence passed, but then Elsa spoke.

"Anna? Will you tie this in the back for me?" Anna turned around to find her sister sitting nervously on the edge of the tub. She was holding a strip of cloth over her chest. Anna nodded and tied the two ends together securely across Elsa's back. The older girl had a larger piece of fabric wrapped around her waist and tied at her hip to form a makeshift skirt, but besides that and the wrapping around her chest she was completely bare. Her torso was stained a rusty brown from the blood, but her scar stood out as a slash of pink over her ribs. Dust and grime coated her arms and legs, a testament to time spent in the barn and wagon. Some bruises littered her fair skin underneath the dirt. Elsa squirmed under her sister's gaze and turned her head to the side in shame, her face reddening.

"Elsa? It's all right," Anna soothed, moving closer very slowly. "Hey, look at me," she called, reaching out to take Elsa's chin in one hand. The frightened woman's vulnerable eyes pierced Anna's soul but she continued speaking.

"Please don't be afraid," she pleaded. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." She let her hand caress Elsa's cheek. "I think you're beautiful." Elsa blushed even harder but Anna smiled because the fear had fled from her sister's face. Elsa didn't say anything, but she held her arms up for Anna to help her stand.

Holding Elsa's elbows from behind, Anna supported her sister as she unsteadily ascended the step stool to get into the tub. Elsa tentatively put a foot into the water, and when nothing happened she grinned suddenly and quickly stepped in. The smile of childlike joy never left her face as she settled into the water, submerging herself up to her neck.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna asked curiously.

"It's _warm,_ " Elsa murmured reverently. "I haven't had a warm bath since… um… since I… since before…"

"The accident? Since you were eight years old?!" Anna exclaimed, putting the pieces together. Elsa stared in wonder at the steam gently rising from the water.

"After the accident, it would always cool way down or turn to ice the moment my foot touched it. But… but now it's _so warm!_ It feels _amazing._ " Elsa's awe nearly brought tears to Anna's eyes. Thirteen years of ice-cold baths? She started to feel guilty for all the times she had taken warm water for granted, but she was interrupted from her sad thoughts by Elsa's voice.

"It's because of you," she whispered, looking over at Anna in realization. "It's because you're here. Because of love." Anna met her eyes and smiled at the sight of Elsa's elation. It was more proof that love was the solution to Elsa's control of her powers, and the delight and amazement on the older girl's face warmed Anna's heart.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Anna asked after a moment.

"How… um…" Elsa trailed off uncertainly.

"Just lay back and let me wash you. I'll be careful, I promise." Elsa obediently stretched out, resting her head on a rolled up towel on the edge of the tub. She tried to relax, watching from the corner of her eye as Anna lathered soap on a washcloth.

Anna saw her sister's unease and paused for a moment. She had intended to attack the abundance of dried blood on her sister's side first, but Elsa's mounting trepidation made her reconsider her approach.

"How about I wash your hair and your face first?" she suggested. "I know this is kind of strange for you, and I don't want to scare you or hurt you." Elsa looked a little relieved and nodded, so Anna pulled a chair to the side of the tub near Elsa's head. She started by gently unbraiding and untangling Elsa's long hair. Some parts were matted with blood and Anna gulped anxiously at how it dissipated into the water with a swirl of red as she let Elsa's hair sink below the surface. She guided her sister's head back and rinsed her hair in the water.

"Still all right?" she asked as she massaged some soap gently into Elsa's scalp.

"Yeah," Elsa replied somewhat breathlessly, blinking water out of her eyes and holding very still. Anna supported Elsa's head with one hand and was teasing out blood and tangles with the other. Elsa's tenseness was evident in how she twitched and almost shied away when Anna inadvertently brushed against her ear in passing.

"I'm sorry," Anna apologized quietly. "Here," she gathered Elsa's long, now-clean hair into her hands and squeezed the water out of it. "You can rest your head against the side now." She guided Elsa to lean back, which she did ever so hesitantly until her head was cushioned on the towel again. Anna saw that Elsa was looking somewhat warily at her, but she wasn't sure what to do besides continue carefully.

"I'm going to wash your face now, all right? I need you to close your eyes so you don't get soap in them," Anna instructed softly.

She started by running handfuls of the warm water over Elsa's face to rinse off the grime, and then she very carefully cleaned away the residual smudges with a soapy cloth. She held one hand in Elsa's hair both to steady her head as well as to bring some sort of comfort to the tormented woman through this process. She rinsed away the dirt, leaving Elsa's skin clean and healthy again. Once the soap was out of her eyes, Elsa opened them and looked up at Anna curiously.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, confused by Elsa's expression.

"You're so gentle," Elsa murmured. "Just like on the mountaintop." Anna recalled how she had tried to clean Elsa's face with meltwater.

"I'm telling you, I won't hurt you," Anna smiled. "And I hope this warm water feels better than the snow."

"A lot better," she agreed. "And your hands are warm, too." Anna smiled and pressed them to Elsa's face. She laughed and closed her eyes in response. She was much more relaxed than before.

"Everything you bring into my life is warm, Anna. Thank you." These profound words nearly brought Anna to tears, but she just smiled and began washing away the blood and dirt from her sister's neck. She ran the cloth just below Elsa's collarbone and the older woman shuddered. Anna stopped immediately and withdrew her hands.

"What is it?" Anna asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Elsa replied. "I'm just… not used to being… uh…"

"You're not used to being touched," Anna completed for her. Her face softened when Elsa nodded silently, looking a bit embarrassed.

"It's understandable, you know," she said. "It's been a long time. A _very_ long time since anybody came close to you. I'm really glad you're letting me do this, Elsa. I _want_ to be able to do this for you."

"You're the only one I would ever trust," Elsa admitted, meeting Anna's eyes. "I… I believe you when you say that you love me, and that you won't hurt me. It's just… hard still." Anna nodded, seeing the sincerity on Elsa's face.

"It's okay. We'll get through this," she encouraged her sister, and put her hands back into the water. "Is it all right if I keep going?" Elsa nodded in response, so Anna brought the cloth up to Elsa's shoulders. She gently scrubbed away flecks of blood and dirt to reveal Elsa's pale, unblemished skin underneath.

Elsa let Anna lift her arms and wash all the way from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers. Anna could tell her sister was very uncomfortable as she neared the wrapped cloth, so she made a point to reassure Elsa that she would leave those areas alone.

"I'm going to move to your side, all right?" Anna asked as she paused to rinse out the cloth and rub more soap into it. "It's going to be okay. Let me know if it starts to hurt, and I'll stop." Her hands were submerged as she reached for Elsa's side. Some of the blood had dissolved off of Elsa's skin, but a lot was caked on still. She started washing from the line of the cloth Elsa had wrapped around her waist. Anna bit back tears as the rustiness of Elsa's blood clouded the water around her body.

"It… it doesn't hurt too bad, Anna," Elsa lied in hopes of calming her increasingly distraught sister.

"There was _so much_ ," Anna whispered, again recalling all too clearly the sight of Elsa lying dead and covered in blood on top of the mountain.

"It's okay," Elsa insisted, and even guided Anna's hands to the area with the knotted pink scar. "Here, see? It's not bleeding any more. It doesn't even hurt as much now. You… you can touch it – it's all right." Anna hesitantly reached her fingers out to touch the scar. Elsa just barely managed to keep herself from flinching or crying out, though the pain from the injury and the discomfort from the proximity of Anna's hands to her breast showed on her face. Anna didn't see her sister's expression or she would have stopped immediately. As it was, her fingers gently examined the raised mark and cleaned the blood from around it before retreating to wash a less threatening area. She glanced up and saw Elsa's tight expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stopping for a moment.

"I'm fine," Elsa said, though her jaw was rigid. Anna couldn't tell if her sister was in pain or if she was just uncomfortable with the situation. The water was still warm, which was a good sign.

"No really," Anna began again, "what is it?"

"This is just…" she gestured to Anna and the tub of warm water and her own mostly unclothed body, "so… strange."

"I know," Anna said with a meek smile. "And I agree. I've never washed another person before, and I've certainly never seen _you_ like this…" she broke off as Elsa turned away and tried to curl up in shame.

"No no no," she pleaded, pulling on the older girl's shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that! Well, kind of. But I also haven't seen you at _all_ in so long… no, that sounds worse. I'm sorry, Elsa! I… I just say things and I… please, Elsa. Don't shut me out!" Those were the words that finally got to Elsa, and she somewhat reluctantly stretched out in the tub. Her embarrassment was not gone, but she was at least willing to meet Anna's eyes again.

"I… don't want to shut you out, Anna. This is just… a lot for me. I don't really like this. I don't like being weak and vulnerable, and if it were anybody but you this wouldn't be happening. I trust you, but I'm still… I'm still scared." Anna's eyes softened at Elsa's honest admission.

"I understand," she said gently. "We'll be done soon, and it'll all be okay. I've got you, remember?" Elsa nodded and sat still. Anna worked faster, seeing how uncomfortable Elsa was becoming. It was easier to clean Elsa's legs since there was less blood to scrub off of them. Soon, with one last swipe, Elsa's feet came clean.

"Are you ready for me to wash your back?" Anna asked. Elsa wordlessly sat up to give her sister access. When Elsa responded to a light massage on a tense area by sighing and relaxing, Anna took a few moments to gently rub the tight muscles in Elsa's back. When she appeared much more relaxed and comfortable, Anna moved on.

"Is it okay if I untie this?" Anna asked, pulling on the cloth wrapped around Elsa's chest. "I'll clean your back underneath it, then you can clean the rest of yourself on your own. All right?" Elsa nodded, so Anna quickly undid the knot and finished scrubbing Elsa's back. Then she handed over the washcloth.

"I'm going to turn around, but I'm not going anywhere. Let me know if you need help, okay?"

"Mmhmm," Elsa replied and watched Anna turn her back to the tub and stand with her hands clasped behind her. Upon deciding to trust that Anna would stay true to her word, Elsa dropped her arms and let the cloth covering her chest fall away. She quickly cleaned the rest of herself and tried not to cry out in pain when she strayed too close to the angry, now-throbbing scar. She soon lay completely clean in the dirty, tepid water and decided she was done.

* * *

Elsa eased herself to her knees and tried to stand, but her body was too weak. She felt utterly helpless as she strained to pull herself up. A few tears of frustration found their way out of her eyes and she clenched her fists on the edge of the tub. Finally, she swallowed her pride and spoke.

"Anna, I need help," Elsa muttered reluctantly. Her sister's back tensed but she didn't turn around. "Please don't look at me," Elsa begged, "but I need you to help me get up."

"Okay," Anna said and turned around. Elsa squeaked in protest and crouched against the side of the tub. Anna was standing there with her arms out and her eyes tightly shut.

"No peeking, I promise," Anna vowed, and blindly held out a pinky. Elsa smiled a little but she was shaking nonetheless. The water in the tub was now chilly from her fright.

"I… I t-trust you," Elsa stuttered tremulously as she linked their fingers together, "but I just… I can't. I'm… I'm really sorry," she whispered, her voice dropping in shame.

"It's okay," Anna replied. Elsa was relieved that she didn't sound disappointed. "If you'll hand me a cloth, I'll tie it over my eyes. Would that be better?" Elsa didn't speak in response, but she managed to snag a strip of cloth draped over the chair by the tub. She pressed it wordlessly into her sister's outstretched hand and watched as Anna fitted it over her closed eyes and tied it tightly behind her head.

"There. Now, what can I do?" Anna asked. "Are you done? Do you want to get out?"

"Yes, please," Elsa responded. She reached a cold damp hand to Anna's warmer one. The younger girl held on tight and helped Elsa get to her feet. Soon Elsa was shakily standing in the tub holding on to her sister's forearms. She took a tentative step out of the tub and leaned on Anna's arms, warily keeping her naked body as far away from her sightless sister as possible.

"That's good," Elsa said. "Let me sit down – I'm right in front of the chair."

"Can you reach a towel?" Anna asked as she lowered her arms, letting Elsa sink into the seat.

"There's one to your right," Elsa informed her. Anna struck off in that direction perhaps a little too quickly as she stumbled over the step stool.

"Please don't hurt yourself," Elsa begged, but Anna just grinned. She found the towel with her fingertips and tossed it toward Elsa's voice. The queen was fortunate to catch it before it sailed over her shoulder and into the tub. She shook her head with an indulgent smile and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her body.

"You can take the blindfold off now," she said. Anna ripped the cloth off of her head and quickly knelt beside Elsa.

"Are you all right?" she asked frantically. "I still can't read your voice quite as well as I can read your face." Elsa blinked in astonishment, but Anna continued.

"I mean, it's been a while since I've been exposed to either, but I like to think I'm a fast learner, and you were always the one I wanted to learn the most but I never could…" she suddenly stopped talking and stared back into Elsa's amazed eyes. Then the torrent began anew.

"I'm so sorry, I'm rambling and it's probably not good for you to listen to all that and I bet you're getting cold, so I'm sorry that I say things without even _thinking_ about how they might hurt you and we should really get you some clothes and I'm sorry! And I'll be right back!" she exclaimed. Elsa chuckled as Anna ran from the room. Within a minute she had returned with a long nightgown and handed it to her sister.

"It's the softest, nicest one I have," she explained breathlessly. "If you don't like it I can bring something different, I just though it would be good for you to be warm. N-not that you're always cold, though maybe you _are_ , and maybe it doesn't bother you actually and I don't know, but I feel like I _should_ know because you're my sister and I love you and-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted her sister's frantic words. "It's lovely. Thank you." She smiled up at Anna's flushed face and was glad to see some calmness return to the girl.

"Great," she panted in relief. "That's really great. I'll turn around now," and she did. Elsa slipped the gown over her head and wrapped her hair up in the towel instead.

"I'm done," she declared and tried to stand. Anna turned just as Elsa's legs collapsed underneath her and she caught her sister before she could hit the ground.

"Easy there," she said supporting Elsa against her body and helping her regain her footing. As before, Anna pulled one of Elsa's arms over her shoulders and wrapped her own arm carefully around her sister's torso. With Anna's help, Elsa was able to walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

They made their way down the deserted residential hall toward the bedrooms. On their right was the white door behind which Elsa had hidden for over a decade. Farther down and to the left was the room she had left behind all those years ago. They slowed and eventually stopped right in front of Elsa's door. They had walked in silence but Anna could take it no longer. Her sister had an unreadable expression on her face and Anna's inner fears were driving her insane.

"Will you stay the night with me? Please?" Anna blurted out. "I… I know you're feeling a lot better, and that you'll be just fine on your own, but I don't want you to go in there and be all alone again. _Never_ again. I want you to be able to wake up and know that everything that has happened is real. That you're safe, and I'm safe too, and that I'm here and I love you." Her voice then dropped almost to a whisper.

"I… I need you. I need to know this is real, too. I don't… I don't want to be shut out again, Elsa. Please? Please don't leave me…" Elsa's heart broke at the sound of Anna's quiet imploring and she nodded as tears tracked down both of their faces.

"Of course, Anna. Of course I'll stay with you. I love you," Elsa reminded her sister as she pulled her into her arms. They stood in a warm embrace for a while, but Elsa's legs began to shake as weariness overtook her. Anna sniffed her tears back and smiled. She led Elsa down the hallway past that terrible door and into her room – their old room. Elsa slowed and stared in wonder at the space she hadn't seen since childhood, but Anna knew her sister's strength would soon run out so she led her to the bed.

Elsa groaned as she lay down in her sister's bed. Anna looked at her in concern and pulled the blankets over Elsa's body to keep her warm. The sun had long since set, so when Anna blew out all but a few candles the room became very dark. She quickly changed her own clothes behind her dressing screen before returning to Elsa's side. Anna climbed onto the bed and knelt beside her sister.

"You've had a long day," Anna murmured as she undid the towel from Elsa's hair and ran her fingers soothingly through the damp strands. "We both have. We woke up in a barn, rode in a wagon, and spoke in front of all those people. It's been really hard for you, I know. And I know this still hurts," she laid a feather-light touch on the blanket over Elsa's side. "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you let me help you. Thank you, Elsa." She bent down and pressed her forehead to Elsa's. Her eyes were alight with heartfelt gratitude and her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Thank you for trusting me and letting me take care of you, and for making the promise that you did. There are no words that can express how much I love you." Tears streamed silently from the corners of Elsa's eyes. She brought her arms around Anna and pulled the girl close to her chest. Anna was a little bit surprised by Elsa's sudden strength but she quickly relaxed into the embrace. She snuggled in and set her ear over her sister's heart to hear the comforting beat. She wrapped her arms and legs around Elsa, longing to be as close as possible. And Elsa let her. The queen gently curled her fingers into soft reddish locks.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa felt the girl smile against her chest in response.

Anna breathed deeply, drinking in the familiar scent of her bedding and of the soap lingering on her sister's skin. She was so happy she could cry, but she didn't. She wanted to memorize everything about this moment – the soft cadence of Elsa's heartbeat, the sound of those simple, beautiful words echoing through her ears, the soothing sensation of Elsa's fingers in her hair, the firm pressure of her sister's arm holding her close, and the long-desired warmth of the person she most adored. Anna felt so protected and secure. She was home. At long last, she was finally home.

With that thought, Anna dropped off to sleep. Elsa stayed awake a little bit longer and let herself feel everything there was to feel in her current position. She knew that with Anna there, with all that love right beside her, the ice could not act outside of her command. Elsa lay flat on her back with Anna's head resting on her chest. Hearing her heartbeat seemed to put the younger girl at ease, so of course Elsa allowed it. She welcomed the warmth radiating from her sister. Her arm was thrown over Elsa's body and their legs were tangled together. She could feel Anna relax into sleep first for once; the girl must have been exhausted. Elsa lovingly caressed her sister's hair and felt her own eyelids grow heavy. Feeling truly safe for the first time in years, Elsa fell asleep. She too was finally home.

* * *

 **AN: A highly personal note - this promise was inspired by real events in my life. In the midst of my own depression, I made that promise to my closest friend. Pinkies included. It actually kept me alive. Later, in terrible pain with a strong desire to end my life, I asked if she would release me from that promise. She said no (because true friends will refuse to give you permission to kill yourself). I have never seen her so angry or hurt, and in that moment I knew I couldn't do that to her. Besides, I always keep my promises (which is why I don't make them lightly). That's why this scene is so meaningful to me. I want people to understand that. (And for the record, I'm doing much better now!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gloves

While Elsa slept soundly all night, Anna woke up only once. She needed to reassure herself that her sister was still there, as if the older girl could have ever managed to extricate herself from Anna's grasp on her own. The princess leaned on one elbow and watched Elsa until she was tired enough to rest some more. When she fell asleep again, she stayed that way until morning.

As early light infiltrated her eyes, Anna shifted. She nuzzled her face into the softness beneath her head and sighed, breathing in a trace of Elsa's scent. She smiled sleepily. She began to move her arms to a more comfortable position curled against Elsa's side when suddenly the older girl jerked and cried out. Instantly fully awake, Anna sat up and met her sister's pained eyes.

"Elsa?" she asked, her voice rough from sleep. "Are you all right?" The queen didn't reply, but brought a hand to her side and winced.

"Ohhh," Anna groaned in realization. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Elsa! I must have bumped you. I didn't mean to, I really, really didn't. Are you okay?" Panic was beginning to fill her voice, but Elsa put a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's all right. I'm okay," she grimaced.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Anna murmured remorsefully.

"It's fine, Anna," Elsa reassured her. "I know you didn't mean to. Though there is one thing you can do to make it better."

"What's that?" the girl asked desperately. Elsa lifted a hand and took Anna's cheek in her palm.

"Tonight, you can sleep on my other side instead."

"Tonig- wait, you mean we can do this again?!" Anna gasped in elation. Elsa simply smiled up at her, enthralled by her sister's excitement. To think she could bring this wonderful person such _joy_ just by staying with her brought happiness to Elsa's heart.

"Unless you don't want to," Elsa replied almost teasingly. Anna didn't catch her tone, completely caught up in her emotions as she was, so Elsa's words made her frown suddenly. She lay down carefully beside her sister and with a warm hand she turned Elsa's head to face her.

"I will _always_ want to be at your side," she said with great conviction. "I promised you I'd never leave, and I mean it." Shocked by Anna's sudden fervency, Elsa gaped at her sister. Anna scooted closer and pressed a lingering kiss to Elsa's forehead and whispered against her skin.

"I love you."

Elsa held on tight, fighting tears and smiling all the while, basking in years-overdue love. Anna held Elsa close, but with great care. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her again. Elsa was completely content wrapped up in Anna's arms. The young woman was warm and smelled nice and made her feel so safe that Elsa almost fell asleep again. Anna felt her sister's body relaxing and moved a little bit.

"Don't go to sleep yet, dear," she admonished quietly. "We need to get some food into you first." Elsa nodded against her chest but didn't move, so Anna reluctantly pulled away and got to her feet. Elsa mumbled a little and curled up peacefully in the warm place she had vacated, eyes closed and a smile on her face. Anna shook her head with an adoring, disbelieving grin and stepped into the hallway to ask a staff member to bring breakfast.

* * *

"Elsa?" the voice sounded very far away, but the queen stirred slightly as it repeated itself. "Elsa, you have to get up," it was a gentle, patient sound, but it called her closer to consciousness nonetheless. A hand pulled at her shoulder and Elsa let herself be rolled over.

"Elsa." It was no longer a questioning tone, and Elsa smiled a little as she groggily forced her eyes open.

"Mmmm…?" she mumbled sleepily in response, gazing up at her sister through half-lidded eyes.

"Come on," Anna insisted, pulling at Elsa's arms until the older woman was sitting up. Anna pushed her sister's legs over the side of the bed so that she could sit up more easily.

"Eat breakfast with me, and then I'll let you go back to sleep. Deal?" Elsa met her eyes and smiled in response, slightly more alert than before. The sisters didn't speak much as they ate side by side. When Elsa finished her meal she leaned against Anna and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked, rubbing Elsa's back. She was beginning to worry again.

"I'm fine, Anna," she murmured into the girl's shoulder. "I'm just tired. From everything."

"I understand," Anna replied. "You've been through a lot. Drink a little more water and you can lay down again." Elsa obeyed after throwing a mock-annoyed look at the redhead, who simply raised an uncompromising eyebrow in response. Anna helped Elsa lie back down. To Anna's surprise, Elsa pulled the princess down with her.

"Please stay," Elsa mumbled, already half-conscious, "until I fall asleep. You… you help." Anna's face softened with a tender smile.

"Of course," she replied quietly, lying down next to Elsa and tugging the covers over them both again. She brushed Elsa's side and froze, worried that she might have hurt her sister again, but then she noticed that Elsa had pulled her against her uninjured side. She settled in and lay still, finding Elsa's hand and holding it gently. Anna could feel Elsa gradually relax against her, as if melting into her side. She took a moment to enjoy the warmth from Elsa's sleeping body. She waited a while to make sure Elsa was completely asleep before kissing her temple and carefully getting out of the bed. Anna tucked the blankets snugly around Elsa's slim shoulders and pulled the curtains closer so that the light wouldn't bother her as she rested.

* * *

While Elsa slept, Anna dressed and quietly crept from the room to find Kai. He bowed upon seeing her approach.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," he greeted her warmly. "It is good to see you. How is the queen?"

"She is resting," the girl responded. "She is still very tired, but she seems to be healing now." The old manservant's face relaxed in relief.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "We worry for her."

"Me too," Anna agreed, "but I think the worst is behind us."

"Kai," she began with an anxious smile. "How is… everything?"

"The people are once more loyal to you and your sister," he reassured her. "The criminal who would have removed you is being held in the dungeon awaiting his fate."

"His fate? What does that mean?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"In the case of an attempted assassination and coup such as this, the queen has the right to decide the punishment singlehandedly even without presenting the overwhelming evidence before a court of law. However, such a decision can be delegated to the court or to the royal council if the queen is unable or otherwise unwilling to oversee it." Anna nodded thoughtfully.

"When Elsa wakes, I will ask her what she wants to do. Thank you, Kai." The man bowed and smiled in response. Anna made her way back down the hall toward her room. She knew Elsa would eventually want news of the kingdom, and now she had some to offer.

* * *

Anna paused by her door and looked down the hall to her sister's room. Curiosity got the better of her so, after checking to find Elsa still fast asleep in her bed, Anna made her way a little farther down the hall. Her hands trembled as she stood in front of the door she had gazed upon for years. This mysterious door had, until recently, enclosed Elsa's entire world.

And it had been instrumental in keeping Anna out of it. She refused to let herself be mad at her sister, so all her pent-up rage was being somewhat directed at the door that had separated them. Anna's eyes hardened with anger and she lashed out in fury. Her hand slammed onto the handle and she shoved her shoulder hard against the door. It opened.

Anna stood stock-still in shock at the sight of this foreign territory. Shadows fell harshly in the dim room. The light purple walls were mostly cast into darkness, which was not lessened at all by the dark wood furniture. Elsa's room was the same temperature as the hallway, but it somehow seemed colder. It looked very sparse and empty - almost forlorn. Anna took a hesitant step into the room, then another and another until she was standing at the foot of Elsa's bed. It didn't look comfortable at all, and neither did the desk chair. The desk itself was the only indication that Elsa had recently inhabited this place. There were a few papers on it and a large bookcase beside it containing dozens of tomes. A book open on the desk seemed to be a review of Arendelle's coronation procedures. Elsa had clearly been studying.

"I wish I could have helped you," Anna murmured absently. "I can't imagine what it was like getting ready for that all on your own."

There was another large piece of furniture on the other side of the room. It was shaped like a wardrobe but it was much too large and seemed to be set into the wall. It opened easily to Anna's tug on the handle. Inside were several deep shelves stacked with open-topped boxes. Anna pulled one toward herself to look inside. Then another, and another.

Gloves upon gloves upon gloves… _how many gloves does Elsa have? Did she ever go without them?_ Anna marveled at the wide array of fabrics. Leather, linen, wool, and a few exotic textures she didn't recognize. There were even a few pairs of heavy metal gauntlets on a shelf. _What?_

Beside one of the boxes was a small leather-bound book. Anna felt almost drawn to it, her curiosity overflowing as she took it and opened it to the first page. There, written in large imperfect letters,

"Elsa, age 8. Papa gave me these linen gloves to see if they can help me control my powers. 'Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show'. He wants me to repeat that. He said that when I can control my powers I can come out and play with Anna again. He said this journal should be an expirr- expir- experiment to see what works and what doesn't. These gloves work okay. But if I try to use my powers, it goes through them a little. If I get scared, they don't work at all – it's like I wasn't even wearing gloves. I guess that's part of the experiment."

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa, _little_ _Elsa_ , had written this - probably soon after the accident. _She's been trying all along._ Anna flipped the page.

"Elsa, age 9. Linen doesn't work at all any more. Cotton does better. Papa was right - controlling my feelings keeps the powers from happening as much, but it's still not enough. It's not safe enough for Anna, so I can't go out yet. But I'm trying. I promise I am."

The princess stared. _This was because of me…_ She skipped several pages and read further.

"Elsa, age 11. We tried a new material called silk, imported from far away. It was somehow even worse than linen. Cotton doesn't help as much any more – it takes two thick layers. I think this curse is getting stronger, and I'm scared. I can't let anybody close or I'll hurt them for sure. I haven't seen Anna in _so_ long. And I miss hugging Mama."

Anna gasped. Counting quickly in her head, she realized it had been ten years since Elsa had been hugged. _She's gotten used to it remarkably well_. As she read, Anna noticed that the tone in Elsa's reports was getting darker and her writings more terse and professional. 'My powers' changed to 'the powers' and finally to 'this curse'. Even 'Papa' changed to 'Father'. It tore at Anna's heart to see the innocence leaving her sister's penmanship as she aged.

"Elsa, age 12. Cotton doesn't work at all anymore. We have moved on to various types of wool. Father said the glove-maker is getting suspicious, so I'm learning how to make gloves on my own."

"Elsa, age 12. Wool is working! Father says I'll be able to come out soon if I continue to control the curse. Maybe in time for my 13th birthday! I could come out and see Anna."

"Elsa, age 13. Wool – no. Not even two pairs at the same time. Trials must now run three weeks before I report results. Happy birthday, Elsa."

Anna remembered that day. She'd heard rumors of Elsa planning to leave her room for her birthday, but when she neared Elsa's room that afternoon their parents had intercepted her. They quickly led her away, but not before she could hear her sister's desperate muffled voice shouting from behind the door. _"No! STOP IT! Just for today, PLEASE… please…_ " followed by audible, desperate sobbing as Anna was hauled off.

Dragging herself from heartbreaking memories that now made much more sense, Anna refocused her attention on Elsa's book. Several lists spanning years read repetitions of failures as Elsa clearly tried again and again to find a solution. While the handwriting got neater, the notes lost depth.

"Elsa, age 14. Goatskin leather – no."

"Elsa, age 14. Reindeer pelt – no."

"Elsa, age 14. Lambskin leather – no."

"Elsa, age 15. Cowhide leather – no."

"Elsa, age 15. Buckskin leather – no."

"Elsa, age 15. Bear hide – no."

Only failure was present, even through innumerable combinations throughout Elsa's teenage years. They lasted for pages and pages until a longer, more positive entry finally appeared.

"Elsa, age 17. Iron gauntlets from the armory – yes, surprisingly, though they get very brittle when they get cold. I can't go around wearing gauntlets, but maybe I am close to a breakthrough."

As Anna read, tears gathering in her eyes, she noticed the entries around the time of their parents' death.

"Elsa, age 18. Nothing can control this wretched curse. NOTHING. My gauntlets have all shattered and I think the door is frozen shut. I can hear Anna out there. She's crying. I can't go out. I can't be there for her even when she needs me the most. Oh Anna, I've failed you. I'm so, so sorry."

Tears fell as Anna gripped the book hard in her hands. Shaking her head mutely, she silently expressed her disagreement. _You never failed me, Elsa._ The entries continued.

"Elsa, age 19. Iron plates on buckskin on wool – temporarily, before metal gets brittle and cracks. Kai says the blacksmith knows better than to ask questions, so hopefully my supply of metal pieces will continue until I find something permanent."

"Elsa, age 19. Steel plates on buckskin on wool – yes. It works, but it has to be in really thick sheets to work well. It's too bulky, too conspicuous. Perhaps steel would be good for other applications…"

Anna paused and focused on a note written in the margin.

"Elsa, age 19. I designed and commissioned a set of thick steel cuffs made to enclose the entire hand to be set on chains in the farthest reach of the dungeon. They were installed today under the pretense of being a newfangled long-term psychological torture device. I think that sounds ridiculous, but somehow they believed me. Should this curse ever become completely uncontrollable, I can lock myself in them and keep from hurting anyone. Especially Anna – she barely survived the first time. I almost killed my sister and I'm afraid I could do it again. I am a monster."

 _Imprisoned? Monster? Elsa, no!_ Fighting tears, Anna skipped over Elsa's experiments with other metals and looked at the last few entries.

"Elsa, age 20. Buckskin enclosing double brass plates over wool – yes, still too bulky."

"Elsa, age 20. Buckskin enclosing silver plates over cotton – still works. Much thinner. There's something special about silver, I think…"

"Elsa, age 21. Two layers of buckskin with silver filings filling the space between them. It's effective, thin, flexible. Perfect. My coronation is in three days. I must hold the traditional elements in my bare hands, but the rest of the time I can conceal the curse behind these new gloves. I will protect my people. I will protect Anna – I love her."

That was the last entry, but Anna couldn't have read more if she'd tried. She was overcome by her tears, mourning her sister's lost childhood and adolescence. She looked at the multitude of gloves, organized in boxes by age and material. They increased in size as Elsa grew, and Anna knew she was witnessing failed experiment after failed experiment. Her sister's life's work lay before her. She pulled out a pair of soft white linen gloves made for little tiny hands and held them close to her chest.

"No. Elsa, no," she murmured through her tears. "You… no…" she moaned miserably, thinking of her sister as a child, painstakingly struggling to find a solution and failing over and over again. She thought of the fear that had must have permeated Elsa's every waking moment. She thought of the dungeon Elsa had prepared for herself - a place built to contain her should she lose control. But it hadn't worked – fear had overtaken the queen and she ran. And so did Anna, right back to her sister.

* * *

Elsa lay curled on her side. She was asleep, but a furrow in her brow betrayed her unconscious unease. Anna fell to her knees beside her sister. She knew Elsa needed sleep. She didn't want to wake her, but she needed… she needed Elsa. The younger girl carefully pulled the blanket back a little bit to reveal Elsa's hands. These hands had been such a source of fear in Elsa's life. They were capable of such beauty, yet had been the focus of countless hours of experimentation, agony, and despair. These hands had taken their owner's life and saved Anna's all in the same day. These were the same soft hands with delicate fingers Anna had gently washed not twelve hours ago. Elsa's hands. Anna bit her lip to try to keep from crying as she gently pulled one of them toward herself. She grasped it in both of hers, her elbows leaning heavily on the side of the bed.

A quiet keening whimper escaped from Anna's throat as tears flooded her eyes. Not even whispered words would come as she pressed her forehead to Elsa's limp fingers and wept. Anna was trying to be quiet, but an instinct deeply seated within Elsa called her to wakefulness. Even after years apart she was still subconsciously attuned to the sound of her sister's distress. Elsa's fingers reflexively curled over Anna's thumb as she woke a little and moved uneasily. Anna gasped and sniffled and Elsa's eyes blinked open at the sound.

"Anna!" she exclaimed softly, immediately noticing the girl's broken expression. She automatically squeezed her hand and the pressure almost made Anna cry even more. She let loose a shaky hiccup and bent her head to Elsa's hand again.

"Elsa…" Anna sobbed pitifully. "I saw your… gloves…" Elsa stiffened, but relaxed almost immediately.

"You went into my room." Anna nodded somewhat fearfully, looking up with guilt written all over her red face.

"I'm not mad," Elsa reassured her. "You are curious, and I was asleep. I'm sorry that seeing them upset you."

"Nooo," Anna wailed. "Elsa, don't be sorry for that. Don't be sorry for _any_ of this!" She wept even harder because Elsa was being so _calm_ , and how could anyone be calm when this had happened to them?! Just then, she felt fingers in her hair. And the sensation meant so much more now that she knew what Elsa went through to feel safe enough to do this - what she was still going through to some degree to rid herself of the fear. Anna broke down completely.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa called, distressed by her sister's gut-wrenching sobs, but the girl could not respond. Elsa did her best to pull Anna onto the bed with her. This time it was Elsa who drew near to her helpless sister. She would have pulled Anna close to her heart again, but the princess wouldn't let go of one of Elsa's hands. She held it in both of her own, pressed against her chest. Elsa continued to run the fingers of her other hand through Anna's hair, hoping it would calm her. _What could have upset her so? She doesn't know why there are so many…_ then Elsa froze.

"You found my experiment log, didn't you." Her voice was soft and regretful and Anna curled even tighter around Elsa's captive hand in response. "Oh Anna… I'm so sorry you had to see that. My love, it's not your fault. It's all right."

"You l-loved me," Anna whispered. "You loved me the… _the whole time_!"

"Yes I did," Elsa confirmed tenderly, "and I still do. I have always loved you, Anna." Instead of calming down, Anna seemed to only get more distraught.

"And at the… the coronation… Elsa, you knew more about love than I _ever_ could! I can't believe I _said_ that to you when all along you… you…"

"It's okay," Elsa tried to calm her sister, but Anna wasn't having any of it.

" _No it's not!_ Elsa! I'm _so_ sorry. I had no idea! You _were_ trying! You _did_ love me! And all along I… I made it so… so… _so much worse!_ "

"No, my darling," Elsa murmured evenly. "You gave me a purpose." Anna opened her streaming eyes in confusion.

"My one goal through those years was to come back to you," Elsa explained. "To be your sister again the way you wanted and needed me to be. I desperately wanted to be part of your life. Without that to work toward, I don't know what I would have done. You kept me going."

"But… but…" Anna was still writhing in her regrets. She whimpered as her composure threatened to break once more.

"Anna," Elsa said firmly, "listen to me." And Anna was still. Elsa took a deep breath.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have tried what I did on the mountain a lot sooner." She ignored the shudder that passed through her sister. "Yes you said unkind things sometimes, but I always understood why. And I forgave you long ago. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you again now. But I need you to hear what I am saying." She brushed Anna's hair out of her face and waited until their eyes met again.

"I don't want you to feel guilty, dear one. I don't want you to feel so bad about our past that you make yourself sick like this. Why would I want that when I love you so?" Elsa gently wiped away her sister's burning tears. The younger girl sniffled and her fierce grip on Elsa's hand relaxed slightly.

"All that time I loved you the only way I could – by staying away from you to protect you from myself. I know it was not enough. I could never love you the way you needed to be loved from behind that door. I can't even imagine what you went through all alone." Elsa had developed a small frown, but then she smiled again.

"But now I'm here. And you're here. You're safe, because I _can_ control it. And because _you're_ safe, _I_ can feel safe too. There is a lot of darkness behind us, I know. But now that I'm looking at you, all I can see is light. I love you, Anna." At that, Anna finally released Elsa's hand and shakily opened her arms. Elsa responded immediately by wrapping the girl up in a wide embrace. The movement hurt her side, but Elsa pushed the pain away in favor of enjoying the way Anna's distress lessened in her arms. Eventually Anna pulled away. She was still crying, Elsa noticed with concern.

"What is it, love?"

"I talked with Kai," Anna whimpered. "He says we have to decide what to do with that awful prince. What are we gonna do?" she blubbered. Elsa then realized that the emotional stress of the past few days' activities was catching up to her sister and had proven, unsurprisingly, to be rather overwhelming. She wiped away Anna's tears and chilled her hands to press onto her sister's flushed cheeks, soothing the burning that had begun to give the girl a headache. Anna relaxed at the cool, relieving sensation and leaned into Elsa's touch as her fear and discomfort ebbed away.

"I know there are a lot of things to be taken care of with the kingdom, but I trust Kai and the advisors to handle it for now." Elsa sighed regretfully at the distress the entire situation had brought upon her sister. "Please don't worry about it, Anna. It will be okay. I'll take care of it later." Elsa stifled a sleepy yawn. "But I'm still so tired. Will you take a nap with me? You look like you need some rest too."

"Yes," Anna laughed through the last of her tears. "Yes I'll take a nap with you."

Elsa smiled and kept stroking Anna's face with cold hands, leeching the heat from her sister's tear-stained skin. Once satisfied that Anna felt better, she leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Then Elsa pulled her sister into a warm embrace. Anna sighed in relief as she let herself relax into the now-familiar safe closeness of her sister's arms.

* * *

Anna woke late that afternoon feeling much better. She lay awake for a while, enjoying the way Elsa held her even in sleep. Her worries were no longer a crushing burden on her mind. Now that Elsa was okay, everything would be okay. She blushed at how pitiful she must have seemed, running to Elsa in tears and waking her up like that. Guilt swirled in her stomach and she cringed a little. Elsa, though still asleep, responded subconsciously to her sister's tensing by shifting one arm to hold her closer. Anna relaxed again, surrendering to the comfort of Elsa's embrace. _She loves me,_ Anna reminded herself, _just as much as I love her._ The thought staved off her tears. _I wouldn't mind if she woke me up if she was upset. Maybe… maybe she doesn't mind that I woke her._ Deep down, Anna knew Elsa didn't mind. She turned over the past events in her mind – the way Elsa had reassured her over and over of her enduring love and forgiveness – and felt peace. _She loves me_ , Anna thought to herself again and smiled.

 _I'll let her sleep,_ Anna decided. Elsa held her so securely that Anna knew she couldn't get up without waking her sister. She didn't feel tired initially, but listening to Elsa's sleeping breaths lured Anna into a light doze. Half an hour later, Elsa woke up. Her weariness was gone and she smiled at how much better she felt, and at how nice it was to wake up with Anna wrapped in her arms and curled up against her chest like she was. She smiled and gently rubbed Anna's back. The girl hummed agreeably and burrowed her face into Elsa's neck. The queen laughed quietly and Anna's eyes blinked open.

"Hey," she murmured, looking up at Elsa's bright eyes as the older girl smiled in response.

"Are you feeling better?" Elsa asked, her voice low in concern as she moved a hand to cradle Anna's head.

"Mmm, much better," Anna said, closing her eyes in bliss as Elsa gently scratched her scalp.

"I'm glad," Elsa replied and buried her nose in Anna's hair.

They lay together for a while longer, enjoying each other's presence. After some time, Anna got up and brought Elsa a snack and some water. The queen watched jealously as the young woman walked freely about the room, stretching her legs.

"Anna, I'm getting tired of being in bed," Elsa griped, crossing her arms. Anna sat on the side of the bed and smiled empathetically at her antsy sister.

"I know, but you need your rest. You have to take time to heal, Elsa."

"I can't take it any more," Elsa all but whined. "Let's go for a walk. It doesn't have to be far - maybe just down the hall. I haven't wandered around the castle since I was a child." Anna stared at her sister in astonishment. It hadn't occurred to her that Elsa really didn't leave her room much at all over those years. Meanwhile, Anna had had the run of the place. The princess felt a stab of sorrow for her sister, but she shoved her thoughts away when Elsa put her legs over the side of the bed, eager to move around.

"But you're in a nightgown," Anna noted, standing up. Elsa frowned initially, but then she pulled a sly grin.

"That's okay," she said. "Watch this!" And with a swift gesture, her nightgown was transformed into a shimmering ice dress like she had worn in her mountain palace. Her vision swam from the effort and Anna quickly held onto her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

"Elsa!" she complained. "Don't do that! You know using your powers tires you out!"

"It wasn't too bad," Elsa insisted as her sight quickly cleared. "See? I'm fine."

"You really are the worst about resting, aren't you," Anna huffed in aggravation.

"Probably," Elsa said with a cheeky grin. Anna couldn't help but smile back, delighted to see her sister so happy.

"Well, if you're so set upon walking around," Anna said, taking Elsa's hands, " then up you get!" She pulled the queen to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"All right, let's go!" Elsa exclaimed, already starting to move forward.

"Wait," Anna called, so Elsa turned back to her. "You have to hold my hand."

"Oh? Why?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Because I don't want you to fall over and… um… because I like it when you hold my hand," Anna stammered, slightly embarrassed. But she smiled when Elsa immediately took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"That works out well, then," Elsa said. "I like to hold your hand, too." Anna's face broke into a grin as she looked up gratefully at her sister's beautiful smile. Hand in hand they walked out of the room to embark upon a relatively small-scale adventure.

* * *

Anna made sure Elsa didn't move too quickly as they walked the halls together. She told stories of her childhood escapades and Elsa listened intently, enthralled by the tales of all the trouble the younger girl had gotten into over the years.

"… and one day I crashed the bike into a suit of armor at the bottom of the stairs on this floor. I made a dent in him," she laughed as they approached the knightly figure.

"Look! It's still there!" Elsa exclaimed and covered her mouth as she pointed at the deformed chestpiece. Anna laughed loudly and held her sides as Elsa examined the damage.

"Nobody ever noticed?" Elsa wondered through her own amusement.

"I g-guess not!" Anna managed to squeak out through her giggles. "He never told, and I never told anyone besides Joan."

"Joan?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh… I never told you about… uh, it's kind of embarrassing," Anna stammered, her eyes shifting away from her sister as her laughter faded.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Well… it would probably be easier for me to show you," the princess explained and led Elsa down another hallway. They soon arrived in the deserted portrait room.

"Elsa, this is Joan," Anna said simply, standing before the large frame on the wall.

"Joan… Joan of Arc?" Elsa asked, still confused.

"I… um… used to talk to the pictures on the wall," Anna explained bashfully. Elsa's jaw dropped in sudden understanding.

"You… you did. I remember – you said so yourself, a long time ago. I never thought you really… I never wanted to believe that you actually… oh Anna," Elsa whispered guiltily. "You were so alone." Sensing Elsa's remorse, Anna shook her head vehemently.

"Not as alone as you were," she insisted. "It was okay. Paintings are really good at listening, you know."

"It wasn't fair," Elsa continued, tears welling up in her eyes. "It wasn't fair for them to keep you locked up in here too. You did nothing wrong!"

"Neither did you," Anna reminded her, but Elsa's brow was furrowed in anguish.

"You weren't a dangerous _monster_ ," she shouted before dropping her head in shame at Anna's expression of shock and hurt. But before she could move away, she found herself looking right into Anna's furious eyes. The girl had both hands on Elsa's face, holding her head still.

" _You are not a monster_ ," Anna growled, emphasizing every word. "You are _not,_ Elsa. And you never were." She pulled Elsa's head down to press their foreheads together.

"I… think you're mistaken," Elsa muttered, refusing to look Anna in the eyes. She tried to pull away but Anna scowled and held on tighter.

" _STOP_ ," she shouted. Elsa flinched at the sudden sound, but Anna refused to lower her voice. "Elsa, I don't know _what_ they told you all those years, and I don't know what you've been telling yourself, but _you are not a monster_!" She pushed Elsa to sit on the bench under the painting.

"If I have to, I'll repeat it over and over until you believe it. You are not a monster, you are not a monster." Anna bent over her sister, still holding Elsa's head between her hands. Elsa was crying brokenly and Anna's anger faded at the sight. Her grip on her sister's head softened and she sank to her knees in front of Elsa.

"You're not, Elsa. You're really not." She moved one hand to wipe away Elsa's tears. The older woman was bent forwards in misery with her eyes closed. "You're just Elsa. _My_ Elsa." Anna moved to sit on the bench beside Elsa and pulled the miserable queen into her arms.

"It hurts me that you think that way about yourself," Anna admitted softly, "when I love you so much."

"Hurts… you?" The barely audible whisper filtered through Elsa's tears.

"Yes, Elsa," Anna confirmed fervently. "It hurts my heart. It's even worse than being shut out."

"W-what do I do, then?" Elsa asked meekly. "I d-don't… I…" She was at a loss, but then Anna gently took her chin and turned her face up to meet her eyes.

"Just try to believe me," Anna murmured. "Forget the lies you've listened to, and believe what I'm telling you instead. That I love you, that you're not a monster, that you're lovely, you're kind, you're strong, you're beautiful, that it's not your fault that everything in our past happened… no, no, look at me," Anna insisted, as Elsa's eyes had closed tightly. "It wasn't your fault, Elsa. Please, _please_ believe me." She pulled Elsa closer and sighed.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you," she murmured as she kissed Elsa's forehead and held her close. "I have so much love for you. And I know you have a lot of love for me, but Elsa… you have to love yourself, too."

"Why?" came the choked whisper.

"Because I love you." Anna was quiet for a moment to let her words sink into Elsa's fractured mind. Then she carefully pulled Elsa to her feet and led her out of the room.

"Back to bed with you," she said to an unprotesting queen as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

Elsa was silent as Anna settled into the bed beside her and held her close.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Elsa wondered aloud, sniffling still.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, tracing patterns on Elsa's back. The ice dress she had created was fading back into fabric as the queen relaxed.

"All this… crying." Elsa croaked and buried her face in Anna's shoulder, embarrassed and confused. Anna was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Maybe it's because you're learning how to feel again," she suggested. "You're fighting against years of lies. I bet it's kind of overwhelming."

"I don't like it," she muttered.

"Crying?" Anna asked to clarify. Elsa nodded.

"I'd be concerned if you did," Anna murmured, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it, Elsa. I'm no more bothered by it than you were this afternoon when I woke you up over the gloves. You… didn't mind, did you?" she asked, insecurity slipping into her voice.

"Of course not," Elsa replied firmly, wrapping her arms around Anna. "I want you to come to me when you're upset. I have always wanted to be there for you."

"I feel the same way," Anna grinned. "I'm still right out here for you." Elsa shook her head against Anna's shoulder.

"You're not _out_ anywhere," she insisted. "You're right here _with_ me. And I'm never letting you go again."

"Okay," Anna whispered soothingly as she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair to calm her. "I'm right here with you, and I'll never leave."

"That's better," Elsa mumbled as sleep pulled at her consciousness. "I luhh y…" Elsa's voice trailed off as she quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too," Anna said as her sister's body stilled and relaxed against hers.

Anna closed her eyes and began to drift off as well. She wasn't accustomed to taking so many naps, but doing anything else would mean getting up. Given Elsa's physical and emotional condition, moving was the last thing Anna wanted to do. She began quietly whispering to her sleeping sister, hoping that her words may subconsciously heal the tormented woman.

"You are not a monster, my dear. You're safe. I've got you, and I'm never going away. I'm not afraid of you and I never have been. I love you, Elsa. I love you." Anna's soft words echoed freely through Elsa's unconscious mind even after the sound of them stopped. Soon Anna was asleep too.

Anna woke later that evening and very slowly disentangled herself from her sister's arms. She sat and ate her dinner in silence, electing to let Elsa sleep instead of waking her to eat. She was lost in thought over dessert and was suddenly brought back to the present by a whimper from the bed. Immediately alarmed, Anna rushed back to the bedside. Elsa seemed caught in a dream. Her face was tight in fear and the temperature around her was steadily dropping. Anna lay down beside her again and tried to pull Elsa close to her chest, but the older woman struggled in her grasp and cried out. Afraid that she had hurt her sister, Anna backed off. When Elsa's restless sleep continued, Anna reached out again and took one of Elsa's hands. With very gentle tension, she unfurled each frozen digit from the tight fist. All the while, she hummed soothingly and murmured reassuring reminders of her love to Elsa. With her hand clasped in Anna's, Elsa gradually seemed to relax. Her whimpers tapered off and her face relaxed in sleep once more. Anna wove her fingers through Elsa's to maintain contact and let herself fall back asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Elsa woke again. Anna was no longer captured in her arms. Instead, the young woman was lying right next to her with one arm over her head and the other stretched out toward Elsa. She had evidently been up earlier but had come back and gone to sleep again. Elsa moved a little and found her fingers already captured by Anna's outflung hand. The princess was snoring lightly and Elsa gazed at her in adoration. She carefully loosened her sister's sleeping grip and slid out of bed on the other side. A lone candle provided light for Elsa as she walked unsteadily around the bed to have some bread and water. After a few minutes, Anna mumbled in her sleep and reached farther to where Elsa had been lying.

"Els…" the half-name hovered above a disorganized mane of red hair as Anna semiconsciously searched for her missing sibling. Elsa hurried back to her place and caught her sister's wandering hand in her own. The girl relaxed immediately though she continued to mumble. "…-sa… no… nah mon-ster… my sisnrrr…" Elsa smiled and moved close enough to pull Anna into her arms.

"Shh," Elsa whispered. "Sleep, Anna. I'm right here."

"Mmm…" Anna hummed, still mostly asleep. She wrapped her free arm around Elsa before surrendering to sleep once more. Elsa's heart filled with warmth as she looked over her sister's peaceful face.

"I love you," Elsa murmured and kissed Anna's brow before settling into her embrace.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trial

The next morning found the sisters still cuddled up together. Anna woke first and lay still for a while until Elsa stirred, beginning to wake up.

"Good morning," Anna whispered with a smile as Elsa blinked open sleep-blurred eyes.

"Morning," Elsa replied sleepily and nuzzled her face into Anna's frazzled hair. It tickled her face and she giggled.

"Your hair…" she trailed off with her eyes closed in mirth. She missed the way Anna rolled her eyes, but she heard the semi-embarrassed huff.

"I know, it's pretty bad," the redhead admitted, sitting up.

"Let me fix it," Elsa offered, smoothing some errant strands out of her sister's face.

"All right," Anna agreed eagerly. She definitely wouldn't say no to Elsa's attention. She grabbed a hairbrush from her dresser and helped Elsa sit up. The older girl sat behind her sister and teased out tangles with gentle fingers.

"What do you want to do today?" Anna asked as Elsa began to put her hair into braids. "Nothing too strenuous, of course," she warned.

"Hmm, not sure," Elsa hummed, tying off one braid. "I feel like all I've been doing is sleeping, and it's getting kind of boring.

"Well, you're not wrong," Anna admitted, "but it's because you need it. You've gotten a lot stronger, though. And I haven't heard you say anything about your wound in a while."

"It feels fine," Elsa informed her. "It didn't hurt at all to sit up just now."

"Can I take a look at it when you're done?" Anna asked, concerned nonetheless.

"Of course," Elsa said, finishing up the other braid.

Elsa pulled the blankets up to her waist, and then from underneath the covers she pulled her nightgown up so all that was visible was her midriff and the site of the injury. Anna closely examined the scar and found it much improved from when she'd last seen it. Cleaning it had clearly helped its appearance, as the skin around it was no longer inflamed or stretched by dried blood. The scar even seemed to have shrunk a little bit and it wasn't as red.

"Can I touch it?" Anna asked timidly. Elsa nodded calmly, though she was suddenly tense. She feared the potential pain touch could bring. Her concern was for naught, fortunately. When Anna brought her hand to the area, she was ever so gentle. Her soft fingertip barely brushed the ridge and she watched Elsa's expression the whole time.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I am," Elsa replied. She sounded almost surprised. "It didn't hurt at all. It felt strange, but not bad."

"That's great!" Anna exclaimed, helping Elsa tug her nightgown down again. "You're healing so well!"

"Thanks to you," Elsa commented. "You've done an excellent job of caring for me, Anna. Thank you." Anna blushed at her sister's praise and smiled.

"Anything for you."

Once again they sat on the edge of the bed and ate breakfast together. Anna got up to change out of her nightgown. As she was putting her dress on, a shimmering sound caught her attention. Alarmed, she hurried out from behind the dressing screen.

Elsa was once again dressed in a garment of ice like she had worn the day before. Though Anna was initially distressed by Elsa's potential misuse of her energy, she was glad to see that it didn't seem to weaken the queen as much.

"That seemed a lot easier for you today," she observed.

"It was," Elsa agreed. "I didn't feel such a strain this time. Dr. Lybeck was right about my powers strengthening after rest." Anna smiled at Elsa and helped her to her feet. She was much steadier than before.

"I want to take another walk," Elsa said, "but with less crying this time."

"That sounds much better," Anna agreed with a smile, and took her hand. This time instead of telling stories that might trigger some inclement emotion in either of them, the sisters simply enjoyed being in each other's company for a while. Their conversation eventually turned to Olaf and how he might be brought to Arendelle without melting.

"I could freeze him permanently or something," Elsa suggested. "I've never tried anything like that before, but it would probably work."

"How exactly _is_ it that he is alive?" Anna wondered aloud, swinging their arms gently as they turned a corner.

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "When I made him, I had no idea he would become alive. All I could think about was you, and how happy I was back when we were together. I just… I just wanted to build a snowman. Like we used to."

"I remembered him, kind of," Anna murmured with her brow creased in concentration. "He said his name, and I remembered him." Flashes of light blurred Anna's vision for a moment and she suddenly stopped walking.

" _I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" "I love you, Olaf!"_

The young voices echoed in her subconscious and she shook her vision clear again.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked in concern.

"Why does Olaf like warm hugs?" Anna asked insistently, ignoring her question.

"I… I don't know," Elsa replied, looking curiously at her sister's serious expression. "Why?"

"Why does he like the summer? And how did he find me out there?" She released her sister's hand to pace back and forth across the hallway, deep in thought.

"There were miles of mountainside to wander, and you and I took completely different routes to get to the top. Somehow he found me, and there's no way it was by accident."

"What are you suggesting?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"It was like he was drawn to me or something. He knew exactly where to find me even though he didn't know me, and he liked me right away. You!" She exclaimed, abruptly turning toward Elsa.

"It's because _you_ made him. It's magic or something, I don't know. But you made him this way. Maybe by accident, but it's still _you_!"

"I don't follow," Elsa admitted.

"You… you made me a snowman. And just like when we were kids, you spoke through him. That means that the things he does… the things he says… they're part of you too." Elsa's eyes widened in understanding and realization as Anna thought out loud.

"That means… _you_ like summer. _You_ like warm hugs. And you… you always wanted to find me." Her eyes flicked up to meet Elsa's. The older girl was fighting tears even before Anna flung herself into her sister's arms.

"You _found_ me, Elsa! You found me!" she exclaimed in elation, holding on tight. "And I'll give you warm hugs forever and ever, and we'll enjoy summers together! Oh, Elsa! Thank you for making me a snowman."

They stood together for a few minutes, enjoying a wonderfully warm hug. Eventually Elsa spoke quietly.

"I thought," she sniffed, "I thought we weren't going to cry this time."

"I know," Anna smiled in response. "But these tears are different, Elsa. These can be happy tears. Happy because we can celebrate new things instead of suffering in our memories of the old. Happy because we finally made a snowman, and he is the most awesome snowman ever. You're smiling, aren't you?"

"I am," Elsa said into her sister's hair.

"Me too. So, do you like warm hugs?"

"Of course!" Elsa exclaimed and held Anna so tight she couldn't speak. She hugged Elsa back just as fiercely.

"You missed warm hugs, didn't you," Anna murmured regretfully when Elsa's arms loosened a bit.

"Not as much as I missed you." Anna pulled back, worried that Elsa might be descending into grief again, but she relaxed at the sight of her sister's tender smile.

"I want to get our snowman back, Elsa," Anna said, looking up into clear, tearless eyes.

"We will, my dear. I'll make sure of it," Elsa promised, taking her sister's hand again.

* * *

Their walk back to Anna's room was slower than when they left it, but Elsa did not have to lean on her sister for support this time. She lay down on the bed when they arrived, but only to relax. Elsa willed her ice dress to return to fabric and it did so easily while Anna watched in wonder. She sat beside Elsa for a while and did her best to convince her sister to take a nap.

"Don't fight it, Elsa. You're the queen! You're allowed to nap whenever you want to."

"But I _don't_ want to," Elsa grumbled, though her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"You _need_ to," Anna insisted. "The more you rest, the better you'll feel. I really want you to keep getting better, Elsa. So… please take a nap. For me?" She threw on a little pout. Elsa rolled her eyes but she still agreed. She never could resist that face. She beckoned Anna closer and the girl happily curled up with Elsa and rubbed her back until she was asleep again. It amazed her how much Elsa would relax when they were touching. The older girl clearly felt safest and most secure when she was in close contact with Anna. So, wanting her sister to rest well, Anna held Elsa close and warm as she slept.

Usually not one to stay still, Anna surprised herself by how long she lay motionless with Elsa in her arms. She counted her sister's sleeping breaths and let her mind wander aimlessly. It was still a novelty just to be around Elsa at all, and Anna enjoyed the newness of it. She spent her time appreciating how peaceful her sister looked in sleep, how warm her body was with her magic at ease, how trusting she was to fall into such a deep sleep with Anna nearby. The older girl murmured and twitched, but instead of being caught in a nightmare she simply appeared to be waking up.

Elsa's eyes blinked open and quickly focused on her sister's face right in front of her.

"Anna?" her voice was rough from sleep.

"The one and only," Anna smiled and rubbed Elsa's back.

"I didn't expect you to still be here when I woke up," Elsa admitted groggily.

"Why not?" Anna responded, unsure as to whether she should be offended or just confused.

"I can't imagine how boring it must be to just lie there and try to fall asleep," Elsa said with a frown. Her eyes flicked to a clock on the wall. "It's been hours. Did you get a nap?" Anna shook her head.

"You stayed here awake the whole time?" Elsa was shocked. "Anna, you don't _have_ to stay while I'm asleep. If I wake up and you're not right beside me, I'll be okay. Really."

"I know," Anna whined, "but I don't want you to wake up alone! I _want_ to be here, Elsa. You sleep better when I'm holding you."

"I… I do?"

"Yes," Anna insisted, "you do. You don't get nightmares and you aren't as restless. I think it's helping you heal. Besides, I really like being close to you like this. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm making up for lost time, you know. So I'm not moving. Not unless you tell me to go away." Elsa cringed unexpectedly and huddled close to Anna, her body shaking slightly.

"I don't think I could stand to say those words to you ever again," Elsa whispered and burrowed her head under Anna's chin. "I don't want you to go. Please… don't _ever_ go away, Anna."

"I won't," she replied fervently and gently stroked Elsa's hair until her tension dissolved and her trembling ceased.

As Elsa lay still again, Anna pondered their discussion. She recalled that the few words Elsa ever spoke to her from behind the door were "Go away, Anna." She had held those words in her heart, not for their meaning but simply to memorize the infrequent sound of her sister's voice. Now that she heard it in light of the full story, she could discern echoes of pain in the young voice from her memory. A scared Elsa calling out to her, her words muffled through wood, desperately trying to keep her safe.

"You hated saying that to me," Anna realized aloud in a whisper. "You knew it hurt me, and you hated it. It broke your heart every time you had to say it. Oh Elsa," she sighed, tears choking her voice. "I don't understand how you can function with all this… this _torture_ in your past.

"You make it better," a sleepy voice mumbled in response. Anna gasped, not realizing Elsa was still awake until she spoke. "You're making it all better."

"I love you," Anna whimpered and held onto her sister who hummed peacefully in response and draped tired arms around Anna's body. Elsa quickly drifted off again with her head pillowed on Anna's chest and Anna's face pressed onto the top of her head.

"You're making it better, too," Anna whispered into soft hair. This time Anna truly did fall asleep, soothed by her sister's scent and the warm arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

That evening, the sisters woke at roughly the same time. Both were hungry for dinner, so Anna called for some food to be brought up.

"I think I feel well enough to take care of some things with the kingdom," Elsa remarked over their meal. Anna looked like she wanted to argue briefly, but she nodded.

"You have been feeling a lot better," she admitted. "That doesn't mean you should strain yourself, though. I'll be very upset if you do."

"I know," Elsa agreed. "I'll be careful. I won't start anything tonight. Perhaps tomorrow when I wake up."

"You mean when _we_ wake up, Elsa. You're not going anywhere without me."

"Of course not," Elsa grinned. "I am always in desperate need of my right hand. I don't know where I'd be without her." Anna blushed and playfully nudged Elsa, though she was smiling widely. Elsa looked back fondly and ruffled her sister's hair.

"Hey!"

After a few minutes of gentle teasing and play fighting, Elsa and Anna took a short walk down the hall and back to stretch their legs and then got ready for bed. Anna stepped out to inform Kai of their plans for tomorrow. When she returned, Elsa was sitting at the window seat looking out at the night sky. As Anna drew near she saw the northern lights reflected in her sister's light eyes and gasped suddenly at their beauty. Elsa turned her head when she heard Anna and beckoned her closer.

"Look!" she whispered, wide-eyed. Anna smiled at Elsa's childlike excitement, but her jaw dropped when she too looked to the sky. She had never seen such a vibrant display.

"The sky's awake," Elsa remarked with a grin.

"So I'm awake," Anna responded automatically, still not looking away from the lights.

"So we have to play!" Elsa's exclamation tore Anna's attention away from the heavens. In Elsa's hands, blue sparks were coalescing into something that suspiciously resembled a snowball.

"No no no," Anna said, pressing her hands over her sister's. "You have a big day tomorrow and you need your energy, so we can't play tonight." As their hands made contact with each other, the magic automatically stopped without harming Anna. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. She gaped at Anna, who finally noticed what had happened.

"See?" she said with a grin. "You won't hurt me." Elsa seized Anna's hands and inspected them closely. Finding them cool but completely unharmed, she impulsively flung her arms around her sister in delight but winced and pulled away when the motion stretched her injured side. Anna gasped in concern, but Elsa sheepishly waved her off.

"Yeah, definitely no playing with your powers tonight." Anna declared and helped Elsa to her feet. "As much as I'd like to, I can wait a bit longer. You _have_ to rest," Anna insisted with a gentle smile as she led Elsa to the bed. The queen nodded in resignation.

"You loved it," she reminisced. "When we were kids, you loved playing with my powers. I've never seen anyone so delighted."

"I wish I could remember it," Anna grumbled. "Stupid trolls."

"We can make new memories, Anna. I… I don't really care for some of the old ones." Anna nodded in understanding as she shifted the blankets to cover them both.

"New memories it is. But not until you're stronger," Anna insisted firmly, lying forehead to forehead with her sister.

"All right," Elsa replied. Anna smiled and began to shift up so that Elsa could rest her head on her shoulder again, but Elsa stopped her with a light hand.

"Let me hold you tonight," she requested softly. Anna's eyes lit up and she gladly snuggled into Elsa's embrace.

"I won't hurt your side?" she asked warily.

"No. I'll be fine, Anna. Rest." And Anna did. The last candle burned out slowly, leaving the slumbering figures in darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't too soon, Elsa?" Anna worried aloud as she fretted over her sister's hair the next morning. "It's been less than a week since… since it happened."

"I'll be fine," Elsa insisted. "I've been doing nothing but sleeping and I really do feel a lot better. I'll take it easy today, I promise. I'm only taking care of a few of the most important matters, and I'll stop at lunch time."

"All right. But if you feel weak or tired, please tell me so we can get back up here. You're allowed to rest whenever you need to, you know."

"I know. I'm the queen," Elsa smirked.

"All right, sass master," Anna teased. "Here, I got you a dress. I know you could make one for yourself, but I think you'll need all the energy you can get."

"Anna, it's not like I'm gearing up to run a marathon. I'll be sitting most of the time!"

"It's going to be tiring, Elsa," Anna insisted. "Kai said the first order of business is to sentence the prince." Elsa's face hardened in sudden seriousness. She took the dress from her sister's arm and stalked to the changing screen.

"You may well be right," she commented tersely as she changed clothes. "I will need all my energy to deal appropriately with that little spit-stain."

* * *

Though Elsa walked stiffly upright, with all the bearing of a queen, Anna could feel the tension coming off of her sister in waves. She insisted upon holding Elsa's hand.

"Good morning, Kai," Elsa greeted their old friend. "Is everything under control?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied with a smile, sinking into a bow. The way his eyes lit up told volumes about how glad he was to see the girl he helped raise turn into a beautiful queen.

"The first order of business, as I assume your sister told you, is to sentence Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton. Their crimes according to Arendellian and international codes of law are listed here," he said and produced a piece of paper. "The international codes are compiled from historical cases dealing with similar circumstances – attempted regicide and the like." Elsa released Anna's hand to receive the paper and an inked quill, so the girl leaned against Elsa's uninjured side slightly to maintain contact. She had noticed while walking down the hall that when they were touching, Elsa seemed much calmer and more comfortable.

"We will try them according to the precedents set by these past international cases," Elsa decided, marking the page. "That way their respective nations cannot fault us for the way we handle their behavior."

"A wise decision," Kai complemented. "Missives will be sent along with the prisoners when they are deported delineating their crimes and the expected reparations. I assume you have thought of how to enforce these sentences?"

"I have," Elsa replied simply. "Please lead us to the courtroom. I don't quite remember where… it has been a very long time," she trailed off wistfully as Kai turned away. Anna put a concerned hand on her shoulder, but Elsa just smiled grimly and began to follow Kai. The princess let her hand slide down Elsa's arm to tangle their fingers together again.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa murmured to her as Kai guided them to their destination. The older girl squeezed her sister's hand. "You help me control it." Anna was glad she could help, but she frowned nonetheless.

"It's not about _controlling_ it, Elsa," she insisted quietly as they stopped before the large double doors. "It's part of you. And I love _all_ of you. That will never change, no matter what the trial is like and no matter what they say. I'm here." Elsa relaxed at Anna's heartfelt words and gently pressed a kiss to her worried sister's forehead.

"Thank you, Anna." And with that, they walked into the courtroom.

* * *

Elsa took a seat at the judge's bench. As queen, she would function as prosecution, judge, and jury. Slightly behind her sat Anna, who purposefully scooted her chair closer so she could hold Elsa's hand behind the ornate wooden paneling. Those who had risen for their entrance sat down at Elsa's calm gesture. Anna looked out and saw many of their father's advisors, the heads of the guard regiment, most of the city council, and to her surprise, Kristoff. The man looked extremely uncomfortable in his work clothes among all the well-dressed officials and city folk. Anna looked sympathetically down at him from their high seating. She caught his eye and he waved subtly, his face relaxing a little.

"Elsa, why is Kristoff here?" Anna asked quietly.

"He was summoned to be a witness. He is the only person besides you and I who actually saw the mercenaries try to kill us."

"Why do we even _need_ witnesses? Can't you just punish them and be done with it all?"

"If they were our citizens then yes, I could mete out judgment according to our laws and my own will. However, Hans and the Duke are both agents of foreign countries. If they were charged according to our laws or even according to international precedent without evidence and witnesses, their governments could claim that we lied. Do you see those men in the back?" Anna followed her sister's gaze to a line of men seated at a long desk at the far side of the room.

"Those are scribes. They will make a detailed and unbiased record of the proceedings so the case can be used in international dealings and to ensure that this court was conducted fairly. Those records will be sent with the prisoners to ensure their countries of origin receive an accurate account." Anna nodded in response.

"How did you know about all of this?" she asked, impressed.

"I was trained to rule Arendelle," she responded. "Papa taught me from when I was young, even before you and I were separated. His lessons continued as long as he lived despite my magic. We had hoped I would master it by the time it came for me to rule. None of us expected my reign to come so quickly. When he died, I threw myself into my studies not only to prepare to be queen, but to keep myself from feeling. It worked, to some degree." Anna's hand was squeezing tight, and she couldn't say a word or she would sob aloud instead. Silent tears rolled down her face. Elsa noticed the hitch in her sister's breathing and finally turned to face her.

"Oh Anna, shh," she soothed, instantly seeing her distress. Elsa raised her other hand to cup her sister's face. "It's all right. It really is, because now I know what to do. We are not caught unprepared. Hey, listen, we'll talk about that later if we need to, but we can't right now. They're about to bring in the defendants. Are you okay?" Anna nodded mutely and let Elsa wipe away her tears.

"You can keep holding my hand," Elsa whispered, "at least until I have to go down there and punish those fools. I can present the evidence and question other witnesses from up here with you."

"Okay," Anna replied shakily. Elsa rubbed her thumb over the back of Anna's hand and leaned into her shoulder briefly, before sitting stiffly upright again. Anna sniffled as she collected herself. She barely reacted when the two prisoners were brought in, focusing instead on her sister's ramrod-straight back and the cold, imperial expression on her face. Anna looked for a moment at the defendants and was amused to see the prince in considerable disarray. She scowled at him, wondering how she had ever fallen for his display. Elsa squeezed her hand and Anna realized that she'd been growling audibly under her breath. She noticed the ghost of a smile on her sister's lips as Elsa glanced back at her.

"Ready?" Elsa whispered. Lights flashed behind Anna's eyes as a young voice from her memory echoed her sister. Anna frowned at the strange interruption but nodded and squeezed Elsa's hand back. With her free hand, Elsa lifted a wooden gavel and slammed it on a strike plate to call the court to order.

"This court has been convened to examine alleged crimes against Arendelle committed by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and by the Duke of Weselton. Charges will be presented and punishments decided according to precedents set by previous international cases of this caliber. Records will be sent in the possession of an Arendellian courier to the defendant's country of origin for perusal by his legal advisors. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will preside over this court. I will call witnesses to the stand as desired. Let the session begin." The gavel struck again and the trial started.

Elsa remained calm and professional as she called up and examined witness after witness. Several people testified that Anna had left Hans in charge when she went to look for her sister, which put the defendants at ease. It was not a long-lasting peace, however. Kai had given Elsa the names of two guards who had overheard Hans giving orders to a mercenary group, and they told of how the foreigner had sought to take advantage of the sisters' absence. As evidence, Kai presented the bloodstained orders Anna and Elsa had brought back with them, as well as several copies found in Hans's room and on his person when he was arrested. The professional guards had rounded up other groups of mercenaries and their leaders willingly testified to receiving identical orders from the prince. The mercenaries' punishment would be decided in a separate domestic trial.

Eventually, an understandably nervous Kristoff was brought to the front. Elsa looked kindly at him, and her softened features calmed him greatly. The harsh and regal expression she'd been wearing was meant to intimidate, but there was no need to scare Kristoff. She asked him how he met Anna and how she and Anna had both come to be in his company. He tactfully left out the more gruesome details and simply explained that he had accompanied Anna to find her sister and had been escorting them off of the mountain when they were attacked. He gave a very good description of the mercenary group and of their weaponry, which matched the description given by the guards. He verified that the hit orders had come from the group that attacked them. He told of his forays into Arendelle for information and of how the sisters had returned.

Councilman Ivar continued Kristoff's account with his own testimony. He told of how he had been summoned and asked to collect an audience, and of his surprise when the sisters had turned up with their story. He described how he had verified their claims and how he had acted to reinstate the queen. The guard commander told of how Hans was found in a guest room and that the Duke had been discovered examining trade documents in Elsa's study. He explained how they were arrested and imprisoned in the castle dungeon pending a trial. Other guards testified that the prisoners had not been mistreated in any way.

With all the other testimonies completed, Elsa finally stood and told her version of what had happened, and asked Anna to do the same. All of their testimonies matched well, filling in gaps so that all could see the magnitude of the deception. Elsa was frowning in anger at how Arendelle had almost fallen into the hands of these men. Her powers were not manifesting, though, because Anna had firmly reclaimed her hand. When it was time to let the foreigners speak in their defense, neither dared say a word. How could they with so much evidence against them?

"The Duke of Weselton has not been proven involved in the attempted regicide, but was found looking at classified trade documents without permission," Elsa began. "This constitutes the charge of espionage. While his life is preserved under diplomatic immunity, his country's relationship with Arendelle is not. As his interest was in our economy, his punishment shall involve a monetary penalty. According to international precedent, Arendelle demands reparations in the amount of 0.5% of Weselton's gross national product over the next year. This amount will be paid in gold or silver ingots monthly." The duke gasped and stood up, enraged.

"You can't do that to us - that's at least fifty lispund in gold! It's an unfair economic burden! You'll bankrupt us!" His ranting was ceased when Elsa stood suddenly, her eyes blazing into his soul. She stalked over to the defendant's table and looked down on the diminutive man.

"I doubt that very much, sir; you are most certainly exaggerating. According to last year's numbers, it will come to no more than twenty-five lispund in gold. The trade secrets you could have learned from our documents are easily worth three times as much. Now, unless you would like for me to raise that percentage so that you _are_ paying fifty, I suggest you _sit down_." The duke sat, mollified and considerably paler than before.

"Remove him," Elsa commanded, and the guards moved quickly to return the duke to a holding cell to await the end of the trial. Elsa then turned her cold eyes to the prince.

"As for you, Prince Hans, you are charged with two counts of attempted regicide. What you have done is an act of high treason, punishable by death in any international court. Your diplomatic immunity is forfeit, and as a member of the ruling family of the Southern Isles your disgraceful actions are defined as an act of war. No other nation in the world would fault Arendelle for executing you and marching on your capital."

"Ha," the prince laughed derisively, slouching arrogantly in his seat. "You and what army?" He thought he had a valid point; Arendelle was a small nation with no standing army. The guard force was sufficient to keep the peace internally, but it would not be remotely enough to launch an invasion. Elsa's counselors looked to her as well, curious to see how she would respond to the prince's challenge. Only Anna appeared confident in Elsa, and that was where the queen found her strength. Her eyes narrowed at the prince. In a flash, the temperature of the room hovered around freezing. Breath wisped visibly in the air – all except for Elsa's. Her magic glowed bright before her and soon a tiny golem made of ice stood motionless in her hand.

"Army, you say?" Elsa asked, her voice dangerously quiet. She set the little figure onto the stone by her feet. She glared openly at the prince and shot a jet of magic at the statuette. It grew in size until it reached Elsa's elbow.

"Why would I need an army…" she released more magic and the figure was suddenly as tall as a horse.

"When I can create these?" she asked rhetorically, letting her power run in rampant swirls until the construct towered over all of those present, at least 20 feet tall.

"Do you want to see how big they can get?" she asked dangerously, letting the ice beast grow even more and develop spikes.

"If you want a war, Hans, a war you shall have!" She shouted. She raised a fist and a terrible cracking rent the air. Light sprang from the joints in the creature's limbs and face as it came violently to life and moved. It looked down, down at the prince and _roared_. Hans fell backward out of his chair with a yelp and cowered behind the defendant's table in terror.

"However," Elsa let her arm fall and as soon as she did, the monolith turned and looked at her as if waiting for instructions.

"It is not war we desire," she said, and the giant ice golem stood at attention, completely under her control. "Such a grisly fate may be easily avoided – even for you. However, it will come at a high price."

"A-anything, Your Majesty," Hans sniveled, cringing against the bar separating his table from the rest of the room. His trousers looked noticeably wet. Elsa allowed herself a satisfied smile.

"Prince Hans, while I may spare your life and the lives of your countrymen, do not think your punishment will be any less severe. Not only did you threaten my life, you threatened the life of my sister. Even more, you purposefully misled her. You toyed with her heart." Elsa's eyes were dark with fury, carrying an anger so fierce it chilled the blood of the onlookers.

"For that I want to kill you," Elsa began in a growl, "but I will not. How can I claim to rule with mercy and restraint if I murder a helpless man-child? No. I will leave your personal punishment up to your king. May you find him more merciful than me."

The snow beast glowered down at Hans as Elsa paced between them. The courtroom was completely silent.

"In reparation I demand 5% of the gross national product of the Southern Isles every year for the next thirteen years. It will be paid in full each year by the final harvest. After the thirteenth year, your restitution will be complete and no further demands will be made. Yes, I am aware that this will amount to over one hundred lispund in gold each year. I am able to put a price on Arendelle's trade secrets, but to me the value of my sister's life is… incalculable. You have made a _very_ costly mistake in trifling with us, Hans. You would do well to ensure prompt and regular repayment." Elsa snapped her fingers and the golem took a menacing step forward, its footsteps shaking the very foundations of the room.

"Take him away." Hans was quickly hauled from the court chamber, shocked into silence and too weak-kneed from fright to support his own weight. Elsa stalked up to the judge's seat and sat down, her eyes sweeping over the assembly as if daring them to speak up. When no one said a word, she struck the gavel plate once more, dismissing the court.

When all those present besides herself and Anna had left the room, Elsa finally turned to her sister. She allowed a brief exhausted smile to cross her face before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed unconscious into Anna's arms.

"ELSA!"


	7. Chapter 7: An Adoring Snowman

Kai heard Anna's panicked shout from outside the door and he came rushing back in. At first he didn't see the sisters – they were hidden from view behind the judge's pulpit. As he rounded the corner he came upon Elsa slumped half off of the seat, her limp body resting against a quite distraught Anna who was beginning to cry. Kai's heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach at the sight.

"Elsa, wake up! Elsa?" Anna shook her sister gently but insistently. Much to her relief, the queen groaned a little in response. Anna shifted her sister with practiced ease so that Elsa's upper body was cradled in her arms. Elsa's head rested in the crook of Anna's elbow and when she blinked open weary eyes, she was face to face with her terrified sister.

"Elsa!" and the exhausted monarch found herself caught up in a tight, frightened embrace. "I never should have let you get out of bed! This was far too much, way to soon. You shouldn't have had to deal with this at all! I can't believe-"

"Anna, shh," the melodious voice cut through Anna's terrified cries. "It's all right. I'm okay."

"No, you're not!" Anna shot back, still in tears. "You… why do you _do_ this to me? I thought I lost you again!"

"You didn't," Elsa whispered. "I'm right here." Her eyes fell closed in exhaustion and Anna continued to panic.

"Elsa, d-don't go! Stay with me, Elsa! Please!"

"Anna, calm down dear. I'm not going to die." Anna whimpered at the mere suggestion. "I just really need to rest. Can… can you get me back to our room?" Elsa asked dazedly before correcting herself. "I mean, your room."

"Yes," Anna responded with a smile. "But it's _our_ room. It used to be, and so it is again. Here," she said sniffing back the last of her tears, "hold onto me. I'll carry you." Elsa weakly reached up and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. Anna shifted Elsa in her arms and stood up. Kai wisely chose not to interfere and settled upon clearing the halls of observers and holding doors for the royals as they made their way back to their room.

Elsa clung tightly to consciousness and to Anna, but when she felt her back settle into the softness of her sister's bed she released her hold on both. Anna panicked briefly at Elsa's unresponsiveness and fell upon her sister's body to listen for a heartbeat. She found one and sagged in relief. Sniffing back tears and fighting off her lingering worries, Anna wrapped herself around Elsa's still form and held on desperately. Elsa's body was cool to the touch from the enormous use of her powers, but Anna intended to change that. She pulled all the blankets she could reach over the two of them and began to relax as Elsa warmed up in her arms.

"You scared me, Elsa," she murmured, hoping her sister would be awake. Elsa didn't respond. She simply kept breathing steadily in sleep.

"I'm really proud of you, though," she followed up, "for dealing with them like that." She paused and then in a whisper asked, "Is my life really that valuable to you?"

When no response came, Anna couldn't help but feel the slightest bit disappointed. Elsa had made an interesting habit of appearing asleep even if she wasn't, and finding her genuinely asleep threw Anna off.

"I guess I could say anything right now and you wouldn't hear me," Anna realized aloud. She thought of going on a lengthy monologue to her sleeping sister, but decided better of it.

"I don't want to wake you if you need rest. So sleep, Elsa. I'm right here."

* * *

Elsa woke later that afternoon and stayed awake long enough to change back into a nightgown and eat. Much to Elsa's embarrassment, Anna insisted upon spoon-feeding her some soup. It was just as well – Elsa didn't even have the strength to sit up on her own. After she ate, Elsa quickly fell asleep again. Anna refused to be parted from her sister, so she stayed in bed for the rest of the day too. She maintained contact with Elsa to keep her warm and to ward off nightmares. It seemed to work. Elsa slept peacefully all day and well into the night.

Anna lay on her side, her back to Elsa, watching the night sky. She was startled when warm arms softly wrapped around her body and Elsa pressed herself closer.

"Is the sky awake?" The sleepy whisper tickled her ear and Anna smiled, resting her hands on the arms that held her securely from behind.

"Yeah, but you're not," she murmured back and felt a puff of air from silent laughter.

"Touché."

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked in concern, trying to roll over. Elsa's arms prevented her from doing so.

"I'm fine," Elsa insisted quietly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you so badly." She let Anna turn over in her arms. The younger girl buried her face in Elsa's neck and shuddered.

"I t-thought..." she stammered, but Elsa gently interrupted her.

"No, dear. It's okay. I'm just tired, that's all. I'm already feeling a lot better. I didn't intend to use that much magic. It just sort of… happened."

"It was pretty impressive," Anna admitted. "I wish I had a portrait of his reaction." Elsa chuckled in response and ran her hand up and down Anna's back, eliciting a happy hum.

"Why thirteen years, Elsa?" the younger girl asked, her tone suddenly serious. Elsa's hand stopped and held Anna closer.

"That is roughly the length of time you and I were separated. Those were thirteen years I could have been with you and loved you well. Anna, you were so starved for affection you almost _married_ that snake. No amount of money could make up for how all of this has hurt you. It will not bring back the time we lost, but maybe it can help Arendelle. It was a statement more than anything, really."

"So did you mean what you said about me?" Anna asked in a fragile, small voice.

"When I said your value to me is incalculable? Of course! Anna, there is no measure great enough to even rival how much you mean to me. Without you, I have nothing and I _am_ nothing. You are my world, my precious girl. I love you infinitely."

The sisters were quiet as Elsa's words washed over them. Anna was soon sobbing into Elsa's chest, overcome by the depth of Elsa's love.

"I… I don't always know how to use words like you do," Anna whispered around her tears, "but I feel the same way, Elsa. I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't _want_ to live without you. Please… don't ever leave me. I love you so much." She held tightly to Elsa and felt the older woman holding onto her as well.

* * *

She wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep, but the next thing Anna knew was that morning light was streaming in through the window and hitting her right in the eyes. She turned her face away with a grumble and was instantly surrounded by Elsa's scent and her comforting warmth. She buried her face in her sister's shoulder and sighed, falling back asleep quickly. Elsa merely smiled. She still felt too weak to get up on her own, and had settled upon watching Anna sleep. Clearly the girl wanted to sleep in, and Elsa didn't have the heart to wake her. She enjoyed watching her beloved Anna slip back into a peaceful rest.

Later that morning, Anna finally woke for good. She was surprised to find Elsa already awake and watching her with tender adoration. The redhead blushed at the attention.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Because I love you," was Elsa's only response as she smiled at the girl. Anna just shook her head in slight embarrassment and helped Elsa sit up. She was still much weaker than before the trial, but she wasn't dozing off at every opportunity any more.

"Do you have to do any work today?" Anna asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

"Nothing as strenuous as yesterday," the queen replied, slowly stretching her arms. "What I intend to do will not require much moving around and only a little magic. Will you allow me to do that, Your Highness?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eye.

"Oh stop," Anna admonished, rolling her eyes. "You outrank me, Elsa. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."

"But you could," Elsa insisted. She patted the spot next to her and Anna sat down, leaning against the headboard with Elsa.

"Papa always told me that the reigning monarch has absolute authority, but Mama said that isn't true. She said that the person who holds the heart of the king or queen is the one with real power, for he or she can sway any decision made by the ruler." Elsa turned to her sister with a soft smile. Anna was looking down at her hands, red-faced.

"She was right," Elsa continued. "Though she rarely used her unique sort of authority, she always had Papa wrapped around her little finger and they both knew it. She had his heart, just as you have mine." Anna looked up. The tears brimming in her eyes quickly obscured her view of her sister's tender expression.

"So, I'll ask again. Will you let me do a little work today, my dear? Or shall I stay in bed all day and cuddle with you instead?" Anna laughed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She curled up comfortably against Elsa's side.

"How is it that you can make me cry and blush all at the same time?" She asked with her face buried in Elsa's neck.

"I guess I'm gifted with more powers than just those of ice and snow," Elsa chuckled. Anna giggled and rolled her eyes again.

"You can work a little," Anna finally answered, "but I'm going with you, and if I see that you're getting tired then you _have_ to come back and take a nap, okay?"

"Yes, _my liege_."

"Elsaaa!"

* * *

"Help him design in his mind's eye the best, most perfect sled he can imagine. Make it be everything he ever wanted and more. Then, build it as close to his specifications as you can. Don't spare any expenses on materials or labor. It is a royal gift and I will not settle for second best."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the carpenter responded with a deep bow. Just as he turned to leave, Anna's voice broke out.

"Make sure you include a cup holder!"

"A cup holder, Anna?" Elsa asked quizzically.

"Yes! It would have really come in handy on the way up the mountain. Where else can you put your drink?" Both the carpenter and the queen stared at Anna for a moment. Then Elsa spoke with a small smirk.

"Very well. Design a cup holder as well, even if he doesn't ask for it. Have the phrase "Commissioned by Princess Anna" etched on the side."

"What? Nooo! What if he doesn't like it?" Anna suddenly reconsidered her addition.

"Well, then maybe you should let him design his _own sled!_ " The sisters stared at each other for a moment, Elsa repressing her laughter and Anna caught between embarrassment and stubbornness. Finally she sighed and turned to the carpenter.

"… Can you make the cup holder removable?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"That would be a suitable compromise," Elsa agreed. She smiled graciously and dismissed him to his work.

"I'm glad we're getting him a sled," Anna said as the carpenter stepped out to find Kristoff. "I'm glad he gets to design it, too. I think he'll love the cup holder, actually. I doubt he'd have thought of it."

"You may be right," Elsa agreed, "but in case he doesn't like it, it will be good for him to have the option to remove it."

"… Is it still going to have my name on the side?"

"Probably." Elsa laughed as her sister slumped over in defeat.

"Well, at least he'll have a sled. He'd just paid his old one off when we… um… dropped it off the cliff and it caught on fire." Elsa grimaced. She'd heard the story before, but it still sounded so violent.

"Just take the bridge next time," Elsa suggested with a grin. "It should still be there."

"Very funny," Anna deadpanned. "'Take the bridge,' she says. 'I can make a bridge over any terrifyingly deep chasm with the wave of my hand cuz I'm the snow queen!'" Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister's theatrical prancing and arm-waving. She stood slowly from the throne where she'd commissioned the sled and seen to an hour's worth of other critical kingdom business. Anna turned and dropped her façade in time to keep Elsa from stumbling as she tried to traverse the throne room steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna asked as she supported her sister.

"I left something in the court room yesterday," she responded, carefully watching her footing until they were on level ground.

"Really? I didn't see you bring anything in."

"It's more about what I didn't take out," she replied cryptically. "Come along and you'll see."

When they entered the vacant courtroom Anna understood exactly what her sister was talking about. The ice giant stood as still as a statue in front of the defendant's table, right where they had left it. When Elsa stepped into the room, it moved with a great creaking and looked over at her. Anna squeaked in surprise and hid behind her sister. As if in recognition, the great living sculpture relaxed and its ice spikes vanished to leave a much softer-looking figure.

"Don't worry, Anna. This big guy couldn't hurt you if he wanted to. He's made of my magic, remember? Go ahead and touch him." Elsa leaned against a chair and beckoned her sister forward.

"Um… are you sure? I mean, he's awfully large." Elsa simply nodded in response and urged her onward, so Anna reluctantly approached the enormous being. She barely came up to its thigh. She reached out a shaking hand to touch its kneecap and gasped in shock when her fingers sank into what had once appeared to be a hard surface. It was cool to the touch, but not firm. It felt like… _marshmallow?!_

"Elsa?!" she exclaimed in confusion and alarm. Her smiling sister was soon at her side.

"That's part of my magic," she said. "It feels soft to me as well. But to anyone else, he's made of the hardest ice."

"Wow!" Anna gaped in wonder, pressing all over the squishy knee. A deep rumble sent her scurrying behind her sister, who simply laughed.

"It's all right, Anna. I think he's just ticklish."

"Ha-have you named him?" she asked, looking up at the impassive snowy face.

"I have not. I thought I'd let you do the honors. You were always so great at making up names." Anna hummed in response and stepped out from behind Elsa.

"Will you let him pick you up?" Elsa asked.

"What? Why?" Anna was alarmed at the prospect of being up so high and at the mercy of something so large.

"I want you to trust him. He and others like him will act as your bodyguards should you ever need protection when I am not with you."

"O-okay," Anna agreed and stepped forward uneasily. She cringed as the giant bent over and reached a hand to the ground.

"Step into his hand. He won't hurt you or drop you," Elsa reassured her sister. A few timid steps later Anna was holding onto a giant thumb and being lifted, squealing, into the air.

"Elsaaaa!" she screamed, her eyes shut tightly.

"It's okay! You're fine," Elsa called to her sister. The girl's knees were visibly shaking. "Here, I'm coming." Without further command, the creature bent down once more and Elsa too was lifted into the air. The icy being cupped his hands together to allow Elsa access to her terrified sister. As soon as Anna felt Elsa's comforting arms around her, she slumped down onto the soft substance beneath their feet.

"See? You're all right. Look up, Anna," Elsa encouraged. Anna did so and found herself face to face with the largest, most unbelievably awkward toothless snowman smile she'd ever seen. Her fear was gone with Elsa beside her and she gave a wobbly grin back.

"There you go. Now, what is his name?" Elsa asked quietly. "What was the first thing you thought when you touched his knee?" Anna thought back and the word sprang unbidden to her lips.

"Marshmallow," she whispered. Elsa laughed, and the odd creature's smile grew even larger and more delighted.

"An-na," he rumbled and the girl gaped at him. Elsa grinned in delight.

"I think he likes you."

* * *

Minutes later, Elsa and Anna were held fifteen feet in the air in Marshmallow's cupped hands as he carried them back to their room.

"Elsa, this is AMAZING!" Anna exclaimed, still holding tightly to her sister's arm.

"I knew you'd love him," she replied happily.

"He knows my name!"

"Of course he does. I made him that way. He will also never melt, no matter how hot it gets."

"That's incredible, Elsa."

Marshmallow stopped just outside the sisters' door. He was too large to go any further, so he lowered his hands so that the sisters could get down. He smiled enormously at their thanks and praise. Then, as Elsa sat down wearily on the edge of the bed, Anna had an idea.

"Elsa, do you think he could get Olaf?"

"Who? Marshmallow?"

"Yes. If he held onto Olaf, I don't think he'd melt. Marshmallow could find him and bring him back for us. Would he do that?"

"Yes," came the rumble outside their door. Their snow giant was on his knees peering in through the doorway.

"I get him."

Elsa and Anna both seemed surprised by Marshmallow's command of the language.

"That's… not a bad idea. We should have an escort go with him through the city so that the people don't get too scared. And I'll give him my memories of the correct mountainside. They should both have enough magic in them to find each other once he's above the snowline."

Elsa closed her eyes and magic flowed from her forehead and through the doorway into Marshmallow's. When Elsa finished she slumped backwards on the bed, much to Anna's alarm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Elsa insisted. "Just help me sit up." So Anna sat behind her sister and held her upright.

"Do you know where to go?" Elsa asked the huge creature. He nodded. "Do you know what to do?" He nodded once more. A slip of magic spilled from the icy creation back to Elsa. Her eyes rolled back for a moment as her magic responded. Anna fought hard to keep from panicking. Eventually Elsa returned to her senses.

"He knows where to go and how to get Olaf back safely," she told her sister. "He says he can already feel Olaf's presence and that it won't be hard to find him. He'll learn to speak better soon, but he wanted to be on his way quickly so he decided to tell me like this." Elsa laughed suddenly as her magic translated the end of Marshmallow's message. "And he likes you a lot, Anna." Anna blushed as the snowman nodded emphatically outside the door.

"Very well," Elsa addressed Marshmallow. "Go with Anna downstairs to get the guards. Try not to scare them too badly, please. Walk slowly enough for them to explain you to anyone who is curious or afraid, but once you get out of the city you may go as fast as you like. Watch out for wolves, and bring Olaf back safe. Keep him close to your ice, and don't let go of him or he might melt. Do you understand?" Marshmallow nodded and stood up to wait for Anna.

"All right, you," Anna said and pulled her exhausted sister fully onto the bed. "Let me get you settled and then I'll go talk to the guards." Elsa let herself be turned to lie with her head pointed the right direction, but she protested at the excessive fluffing of pillows.

"Anna, it's all right. You'll only be a moment. I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay," Anna agreed and slid off of the bed. "Just don't go anywhere."

"I won't," Elsa chuckled. She sighed peacefully as Marshmallow's heavy footsteps faded down the hall. She closed her eyes and felt out with her magic. She could feel Marshmallow moving to a lower floor of the castle, and as a distant ping she felt Olaf far away on the mountain. She had felt this connection with Marshmallow while she lay resting earlier that morning. The magic she put into Marshmallow had called to hers like a beacon. _Did you forget me?_ It had seemed to cry. That had prompted their foray back into the courtroom, and Elsa was glad of it. Soon Anna would have her snowman back.

Minutes later, Elsa opened her eyes at the sound of soft footsteps approaching the bed. Anna smiled down at her sister and knelt beside her.

"Now you've made me _two_ snowmen," Anna said in disbelief. "Marshmallow tried to kiss my hand." Elsa laughed quietly.

"I don't suppose that worked out too well."

"He figured it out. You were right – he does like me a lot."

"Just like me, huh?"

"Ohh you are _so_ _cheesy_ sometimes!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation before crawling under the covers to be close to Elsa.

"Mmm, but you love it," Elsa murmured as warmth enveloped her body and her eyes fell shut.

"I suppose I do," Anna replied, the smile evident in her voice. "Sleep well, Elsa." The sun gradually set, casting the land into darkness as the sisters slept.

* * *

Elsa woke suddenly when magic sparked behind her eyes. She jerked violently and sat up. Her sharp movement woke Anna from her deep sleep. She looked up in groggy concern at her older sister as she sat illuminated by moonlight and grabbed for her hand. Elsa rubbed her eyes with the other.

"What is it, Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna's sleep-roughened voice asked, pulling Elsa from her thoughts.

"They must have found each other," Elsa muttered, almost to herself. "I felt it. I didn't realize I was still tracking them, but I think Marshmallow and Olaf found each other." She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow to focus. The connection was faint, as if there were a long distance between Elsa and her targets, but they seemed to be in the exact same location. She was just starting to feel dizzy from the effort when Anna quickly shook her out of her thoughts.

"Elsa, don't do that. It's taking up your energy and I can feel you getting colder," she explained in concern. "Don't worry about them – they'll be fine. You need to rest."

"All right," Elsa sighed, feeling the strain from her magic use. She let go of her tight hold on the connection and laid down again. Anna pressed herself closer to chase away the chill that overtook Elsa whenever she used her powers. She could feel her sister's body go limp as exhaustion claimed her. Elsa eventually warmed back up as she slept and Anna let herself relax again.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

The next thing Anna knew, it was morning and the ground was shaking rhythmically as if with giant… _footsteps. Marshmallow!_ Her eyes flew open and she looked over her sister's still-sleeping form to the doorway, where she found a jovial snow giant grinning through at her. He shifted to reveal, tightly clasped in his snowy hands, a much smaller snowman.

"Anna! Hey!" Olaf called. "This big guy says he likes you!" Anna laughed and gently shook Elsa awake.

"They're here," she murmured to her sleepy sister. Elsa's bleary eyes opened and with Anna's help she slowly rolled over to look through the doorway. Olaf managed to wriggle free from Marshmallow's fingers and dart through the doorway before he could be caught again. The giant growled in frustration and sat down with a thud. It didn't seem to be the first time this had happened to him.

"Sorry, Marshy. I wanted to see Elsa," Olaf called from the bedside, where he was very unsuccessfully trying to climb onto the bed.

"Olaf," Elsa called quietly. The little snowman stopped and peeked over the edge at her, suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"Hold still, little guy," Elsa said and reached over to touch his head. Magic flowed from her hand and she suddenly went limp as Olaf stumbled backward in a puff of powdery snow.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, quickly turning her sister over. She was unconscious. Anna pulled Elsa into her arms and, amidst her panic, began the now-familiar process of trying to revive her. Olaf, meanwhile, looked up and gasped.

"Wowww," he exclaimed in awe. "My own personal flurry!" He giggled loudly and patted the little floating snow cloud with his stick arms. "I love it!" Elsa was semiconscious and heard his exclamation.

"Good. It… worked," she mumbled hazily, her head lolling to one side as she weakly tried to look over at the snowman.

"Stop, Elsa. Hold still," Anna scolded and pressed Elsa's head to her chest to keep her from moving. The queen winced as she became more aware of her current condition. It felt like there was a deep emptiness in her bones. The faintest tingling of magic remained, but it was so depleted that her entire body had begun to ache terribly. She cringed and leaned into Anna's body in a desperate attempt to escape the pain.

"Are you okay?" Olaf asked, cloud forgotten as he approached the bed once more.

"I'll be fine in a moment," Elsa replied through gritted teeth, doing her best to break out of her pain-induced mental fog. "Come closer, Olaf. There's… one more thing I ne… need to do."

"Not today, there isn't," Anna insisted, grabbing Elsa's hand before she could reach out and use more magic. "This is too much for you! You _have_ to rest. You need to stop passing out on me like that! It's really frightening and I don't like it. I don't like it at all! You know better than that, Elsa."

"I know, and I'm sorry for… for worrying you," Elsa replied in a slurred voice, barely clinging to her senses. Her body was throbbing with pain. "I just… it's my fault that pieces of him are missing and… I want to make it better." Chunks of snow were indeed absent from the snowman's body, but he didn't seem too inconvenienced by it.

"It's not your fault," Olaf insisted. "It was really windy up on the mountain – especially after your palace disappeared. That's why parts of me were falling off while we were looking for you. The winds just blew them right off! Whoosh!" Elsa shook her head weakly in Anna's grasp, but didn't say anything as tears began to stream from her tightly closed eyes. Seeing that Elsa was fading fast, Anna spoke up.

"Marshmallow, Olaf, I'd like for you both to stay inside for now, please. At least until Elsa is well enough to get you out of trouble if something happens. Marshmallow, please go find Kai and introduce Olaf and yourself. Olaf, please tell him I need to speak with him. Marshmallow, do you remember Kai? From the court?"

"Ka-i," the giant mumbled uncertainly, but nodded nonetheless. He didn't feel as secure in his speech without a strong magical connection to Elsa, but he remembered the man.

"That's it," Anna replied absently. "Hurry." The snowmen wandered down the hallway, but Anna ignored their odd patting footsteps in favor of tending to Elsa.

"Elsa, I understand," she whispered, rocking her sister's helpless body back and forth. "He lost parts of his snow when you… when you were gone. But it's okay. He's fine. Don't feel guilty about it, please." She compassionately wiped away Elsa's tears. Anna couldn't tell if it was a shiver or a shudder that passed through her sister, but she knew she didn't like it. Elsa couldn't suppress a whine of pain that sent panic shooting down Anna's spine.

"Elsa, you're hurt! Oh, why did you do that?" Another little agonized whimper tore into Anna's heart. "Shh… it's going to be all right. Please… please just hold still. Maybe you'll feel better if you rest." She held tightly to Elsa and kissed her on her forehead and her cheek, and she nuzzled her face into Elsa's hair. Anna hummed soothingly until Elsa's tense, aching body relaxed in her embrace.

"There you go," she murmured, shifting to lie down with Elsa. She held her sister close and rubbed her back as the queen's tremors and chills ebbed away into an exhausted sleep.

"I don't care if it _is_ an abuse of power. I'm not letting you do any work for the next three days," Anna firmly informed her unconscious sister. "You're going to stay here with me. We can take walks when you're feeling better, but no work and no using so much magic that you pass out and hurt like this. Elsa, every time you faint I'm afraid you won't wake up again." Tears made their way down Anna's cheeks as she pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead.

"I love you, Elsa. And I hate seeing you in so much pain. Please get better… I can't lose you." Elsa was asleep and didn't respond. Anna's weeping eventually subsided and she held her sister gently as the exhausted queen slept.

Anna's tears had dried by the time Kai appeared in the doorway. He looked away, embarrassed to intrude on an intimate moment between his charges, but Anna called him closer. Elsa was in a deep sleep, so she didn't stir when Anna leaned up on one arm to talk to Kai.

"I think she'll be okay," Anna answered the unspoken question on Kai's worried face. "But I don't want this to happen again. I need for you and the council to manage the country while she recovers. If any major decisions need to be made you can send word to us, but Elsa will not be holding formal audiences for the next three days at least. Nor will she be doing paper correspondence. No work for her. At all. None."

"Is this something she has decreed?" Kai asked, confused. His tone sounded somewhat challenging to Anna, so she fired right back.

"It doesn't matter," Anna said heatedly, putting a protective hand on the back of Elsa's head. "It is something _I_ decree, and she is _not_ allowed to overrule me on this." Kai's mouth twitched and he nodded, allowing a small smile to grow on his face. _They are just like their parents._

"Very well, Princess Anna. All shall be taken care of." Anna nodded – stiffly at first, and then with great relief. She sank back onto the bed and cuddled Elsa's unconscious form close again.

"Thank you, Kai," she murmured quietly.

"At your service," he replied as he bowed and turned to the door.

"Kai?" Anna called again, lifting her head up. "One more thing. Please have the dungeon searched and the large steel shackles removed and destroyed. You know the ones I'm talking about." Kai nodded, his face very sad with the memory of Elsa's hardships.

"I do, Princess. And I will gladly do as you ask." Anna sighed in relief as he bowed again and closed the door behind him. Kai turned to move down the hallway and walked straight into a pillar of ice. He stumbled backward and peered up at the ice giant who was looking down at him in concern.

"An-na?" he rumbled.

"She's okay. They're both okay," Kai replied. "They're resting now. I… I suppose that means I'm in charge of looking after you two, then." Marshmallow nodded silently in response.

"I'm not worried about you," Kai informed the giant as they walked down the hall. "It's the little one I'm more worried about. Now where did he go…"

* * *

Anna held her sister close and furrowed her brow as she thought of all Elsa had been through in the past few days that had led to her present weakened condition. _She runs herself into the ground. Why? Is it out of guilt?_ The princess shook her head regretfully. She knew she'd have to be more careful to keep Elsa from self-destructing. Elsa could watch over the kingdom with great success, but she clearly needed someone to watch over _her._

A little whimper startled Anna from her thoughts. She suddenly realized that Elsa was quite tense, and though she was huddling against Anna's body it didn't seem to be helping this time.

"Elsa?" Anna asked quietly, running a hand through Elsa's hair. The older woman shuddered violently.

"No…" the breathless whisper fell from trembling lips. Elsa's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was holding desperately to Anna's dress in her sleep. Anna stared helplessly as her sister remained caught up in a nightmare.

"Elsa, wake up!"

"No. No! NO! ANNA!" Elsa's cries increased in volume and terror and she began struggling within Anna's grasp. She twisted around and apparently stretched her wounded side because she screamed in pain and curled in on herself. Anna gasped with worry and climbed on top of Elsa to keep her from injuring herself again. Elsa clearly felt trapped and her body became cold as her weakened powers reacted to her fear. Anna continued to call her sister's name frantically, pulling at her shoulders, shaking her in a desperate attempt to rescue her from the nightmare.

Anna had her head bent to Elsa's, tearfully calling her back to consciousness, when the queen suddenly woke and went completely limp. She was sobbing so hard and her body trembled so badly that Anna thought Elsa might fall apart.

"Anna," she groaned, and coughed raggedly as despair claimed her heart.

"Elsa! It's all right, I'm here," Anna insisted, still very close. Her sister's pain made Anna feel like her own heart was breaking. Elsa's eyes flew open and quickly focused on Anna's. The older girl gasped and tears sprang anew. She raised a shaking hand and stopped just before she could touch Anna's face. Memories of her nightmare filtered back into her mind and she drew her hand away quickly and looked warily at Anna.

"Are… are you hurt?" she asked dazedly, pain fogging her vision.

"No, Elsa. I'm not hurt. It was just a dream. Shh, it was just a dream," Anna tried to soothe Elsa and bring her into an embrace, but the queen was stiff in her arms.

"But… but I lost control! I… I hit you. In the heart," Elsa croaked, still caught somewhere between her dream and reality.

"No you didn't, Elsa. That didn't really happen. It was a nightmare – you're okay. _I'm_ okay. Listen," she carefully pulled Elsa's head to her chest so Elsa could hear her pounding heartbeat. "You didn't hit me. Your powers can't hurt me, remember? Shh, please don't cry, Elsa. It's all right." Elsa had her hands fisted tightly in the fabric of Anna's dress. She was clinging to her sister as if her life depended on it. Gradually her tears slowed and eventually stopped as the steady heart under her ear soothed her with its gentle rhythm.

"A-Anna?" the small, trembling voice spoke into her chest.

"Oh Elsa," Anna sighed, gently caressing her sister's tear-stained, pained face. "I'm so sorry. I wish this didn't happen to you."

"Anna…" there was a miserable desperation in Elsa's voice that made Anna's heart ache. She frowned and held Elsa even closer, gently rocking side to side. She began to sing very quietly. Gradually, Elsa relaxed. She would twitch awake occasionally as if bothered by pain or afraid to sleep, but eventually her body overpowered her mind and she fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

* * *

Just as Elsa went completely limp in her arms, Anna was startled to hear a strange scratching sound at the door. It soon opened to reveal Olaf's misshapen frame. His body was cast into shadow by the looming presence of Marshmallow behind him.

"Anna! Hey!" Olaf greeted her with excitement but softened his voice at her insistent shushing. He lifted his head up above his shoulders and saw the back of his creator's head encased in Anna's arms and covered his mouth quickly. As a result, his head toppled to the ground.

"Oops, wait." He tripped in his pursuit of it and part of his body went rolling in a different direction. Marshmallow reached a massive arm through the door with a sigh and helped him reclaim his wayward segments.

"Thanks," Olaf whispered to the giant, who grunted in response and looked to Anna.

"Help you," Marshmallow uttered as softly as possible from outside the door. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but Olaf quickly explained.

"We figured out how to help Elsa," he said quietly. "We can feel her magic when we're near, and we can tell that something is wrong. So we decided to help! It was actually Marshy's idea, but you know him – he's never one to take credit." The snow giant looked bashfully at the ground. _Is he actually blushing?_ Anna wondered.

"You can communicate with each other?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah!" Olaf giggled. "It's with our magic. All it takes is a spark!" A ray of blue traveled through the door and into the back of Olaf's head. He put a hand to his mouth as if thinking, and then he chuckled.

"I do too, big guy!" he responded. Then he turned to Anna. "He likes you. And we know you're worried about Elsa. We are too, so we found a way to help!"

"How is that?" Anna asked, still clutching Elsa tight. The older girl moaned and shifted in her sleep at the unfamiliar sounds around her.

"We're going to share her magic," Olaf said simply. "She gave it to us, and we've figured out how to give some of it back!"

"It won't hurt you, will it? You know she wouldn't want that," Anna objected.

"Oh no," Olaf reassured her. "We practiced. All that happens is that we get a bit tired, and that's fine because we are strong right now. Her magic says she's hurt, so we're going to let her borrow from us until she's better."

"Borrow," Marshmallow echoed in agreement, his excited booming voice rousing Elsa from her half-sleep. She groaned and trembled in response even as Anna rubbed her back. Olaf shushed his large friend frantically and led him to sit across the hall. Olaf stared intently into the blue eyes of the giant and nodded. A stream of power vaulted across the gap between them. When it ceased, Marshmallow sighed and leaned wearily against the wall. He closed his eyes and Anna was afraid for him for a moment, but then he opened them again and smiled reassuringly at his favorite princess. She gave a little smile back. The gentle giant watched as his smaller counterpart, literally vibrating with energy, hopped over to the bed.

"TURN HER OVER AND OPEN HER EYES!" Olaf shouted, though he clearly didn't mean to be so loud. His eyes were tinted blue and were bugging out of his head and his stick arms flailed wildly under the throes of the barely-contained power in his tiny body. His flurry was pouring snow onto him and his surroundings. Elsa's eyes snapped open at the loud voice. She gasped in surprise when Anna half-lifted her and flipped her over. Before she could make a sound, she was eye to eye with her little snowman. Power flooded from Olaf into the shocked queen's eyes, blinding her temporarily. When Elsa's vision cleared she saw Olaf toddling sleepily over to Marshmallow.

"Hope you feel better, Elsa," he murmured, before collapsing into Marshmallow's lap and quickly falling asleep.

Elsa whimpered, confused. She shivered at the foreign sensation of the power running through her body from an outside source. It was quenching her pain like cold water over a burn. She quickly felt herself lifted into familiar warm arms and she looked up. Anna was searching her face worriedly, but she seemed relieved when she saw Elsa's alert eyes looking back at her.

"Anna, what-" her words cut off as another spasm traveled down her spine. It wasn't painful, but it felt very strange and she shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Worried blue-green eyes examined Elsa's face closely. "They… I don't know exactly what they did, but it was supposed to help you feel better." Elsa nodded slowly, trying to ignore the buzzing of the magic in her head and ears.

"I feel… better, yes. What did they do?"

"They let you borrow their magic." Understanding mixed with panic grew in Elsa's eyes and Anna was quick to reassure her.

"They're fine, I promise. Look, they're both resting in the hall." She shifted Elsa in her arms so the older woman could look across the room and see the snowmen through the doorway. Both were fast asleep, breathing steadily.

"Aww, look at them. So peaceful," Anna murmured. "They love you, you know."

"I guess they do," Elsa responded in awe.

"They told me your magic says you are hurt. Is it your side? Or is it because you used so much magic recently?" Anna asked, drawing Elsa close again.

"I… don't know. My magic… it doesn't hurt as bad now that it's not so empty. As for my side, I guess I stretched it when… when I woke up. It's sore, but it feels no worse than before."

"It's supposed to be getting _better_ , Elsa. You're not doing any work for the next three days. That's an order." Elsa's brow furrowed like she was going to argue, but then she saw the steel in her sister's eyes.

"Are you pulling rank on me, Anna?" Elsa asked in a low, warning tone even though she was, as always, at the mercy of the younger girl. Anna didn't even flinch. If anything, she glared down at her sister in greater certainty.

"Yes, I am. You can be upset about it if you want, but it doesn't change anything. You're not working for the next three days, and I'm not leaving your side. I'm going to make sure you heal if it's the last thing I do. I love you, Elsa. I'm going to take care of you, and I won't let you stop me." Elsa was captivated by the fire in Anna's eyes. While she kept her voice even and calm, the fervor in Anna's words was more than obvious. The fierce love evident on Anna's face pierced Elsa's heart and tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned into Anna's chest and fought back a sob.

"T-Thank you," she whimpered. Anna had been stiff, expecting a struggle, but she melted at the pitiful sound of her sister's cry. She gathered the trembling woman close and began rocking her again.

"You're so welcome," Anna whispered back after a moment. "Oh Elsa… I love you so much. Please rest now – I know you still feel terrible. Let your magic help you." Elsa sniffled in response but relaxed further when Anna laid her down and settled in beside her. Anna drew Elsa into her arms and gently rubbed her back. She leaned down to kiss the crown of Elsa's head and left her face there to breathe in her sister's scent as Elsa slowly went still and fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next three days Anna was true to her word and would not allow Elsa to do work or use her powers. This unfortunately left their two snowmen slumbering in the hallway. Once Anna reassured her that they would be okay and that she could revive them later, Elsa let them be. She dutifully spent most of her time in bed, and only rarely was she without Anna.

On the third day, when Elsa felt strong enough, Anna took her outside for a picnic. Elsa marveled at the sensations of grass and sun that she had been denied for such a long time. She could barely remember what the outside world was like. Her delighted, childlike reactions almost made Anna cry a time or two, but then the girl set about finding new textures to set upon Elsa's sensitive fingertips. She collected fresh flowers for her to smell and led her to places with new sounds like the peeping of ducklings and the rush of water over stones.

Anna had insisted upon dismissing any nearby guards; she jealously wanted to be the only person with Elsa as she experienced these forgotten things again. She came to find that it was a very good idea. With no other eyes on them, Elsa was able to relax and be informal. They were sprawled on soft grass, lying there hand in hand when Elsa suddenly laughed. It was a delightful, liberated sound and the fact that she hadn't heard Elsa laugh like that in thirteen years struck Anna's heart in an almost painful way. She turned her head and squeezed her sister's hand in an unspoken question.

"Anna," Elsa said in an amazed, breathless voice, "I'm not afraid any more, and I'm not sad. Nothing hurts in here or in here," she pointed to her heart and her head. "And most of all, _you're_ here with me! Oh Anna, it's all so…" Anna had only a second to take a startled gasp of air before Elsa fell upon Anna's prone form in a full body hug. The queen was too slight to even press the breath out of Anna's lungs, though she stopped breathing anyway from the sheer spontaneity of the embrace. And because Elsa was laughing _so hard!_

"I can't even describe it!" Light hair filled Anna's vision as an ecstatic voice ticked her ear. Anna found her current situation equally indescribable. Elsa's body was warm from the sun and from her elation and she was so close and so _happy_ it brought tears to Anna's eyes. _Joy_.

"Joy," Anna whispered, "And love." Then Elsa was beaming down at her with so much beauty Anna thought her sister must be divine. She realized that it was love that had cast out Elsa's fear. Love had saved Elsa's life and ended the curse. Love had always been there, all around them and between them. It had enabled this joy.

Anna looked up into eyes so full of love and let happy tears fall as she embraced her sister once more, rejoicing in the thought that this wonderful life was hers, was _theirs_. It was inexpressibly more than she had ever imagined.


End file.
